Naruto:Tale of the Fox Jedi
by Take it Easy
Summary: After being trained under the Master Jiyaiya for his entire childhood. Young Naruto begins the hard life of a Jedi Padawan. With the pending war on the horizon, will his astonishing powers change the world as they know it. Naru/Hina and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,**

**Thanks for clicking on this story and i hope you enjoy it. please don't be afraid to review. i would love to know what you think.**

**Thanks again.**

**Take-It-Easy  
**

* * *

"_Guard him you will," A short figure with light green skin and a walking stick said. The short figure smiled down at the small child in his arms. The child started to pull on the old man's long pointed ears and gave them a small nibble before the other man in the room picked up the baby form his arms. "Great change he will bring."_

_"I will guard him with my life Master Yoda," Said the man. "When do you need him for training."_

_"Train you will," Yoda said as he started to walk away. "Ready he must be. Back here he will be upon twelve year...hmmm."_

"_He will be ready Master," Said the man as he looked down at the baby. The baby reached up and stuck his small hands in the man's nose causing him growl and the baby to chuckle happily. "You will be quite the handful, Naruto."_

_

* * *

_

Naruto jumped high in the air doing a flip in the process and landed on one of the large branches in the forest. Training was becoming increasingly hard for the vibrant blond as his Master pushed him to his limits, then beyond. He was training in the ancient arts of the Force, which was one of the reasons he was currently blindfolded. Naruto jumped as blaster fire began to rain down upon his perch and he hit the ground with a roll dodging what looked like a sharpened spear that was launched at him. He slowly raised himself to his feet, pulling off his blindfold, and stared at his grinning master.

"What happened Naruto?" Said the man with a laugh. He had long spiky white hair that reached down to his lower back and two red tattoos coming down his face starting with his eyes. He wore the loose fitting robes of a Jedi and his were maroon in color and was completed with a dark brown belt wrapped around his waist. On said belt was his steel lightsaber hilt that hung snugly via magnetic clip. "I thought you loved to train."

"Master Jiraiya I'm not doing anything but dodging and evading," Naruto protested. "When do I learn something actually useful."

"Something useful, Huh?" Jiraiya said as he crossed his arms and put a finger to his chin as if thinking. "You want to do learn something new, like a super secret force power..."

"YES!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped up and down. Jiraiya looked down at the young blonde. He was wearing Jedi robes that were a light dark orange in color and had black pants and boots. His dark black belt was wrapped around his waist and filled with the standard issue equipment. Watching the young blonde jump around in place excitedly only reminded him that he was fairly ready for what was about to come for him in the coming years.

_'He is much too young to be handling what he is destined to do,'_ Jiraiya thought to himself. As he grinned. _'But what better way to learn what its like outside these trees of Kashyyyk."_

"I will show you one thing before we leave," Jiraiya said as he sat down in a meditative stance. Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean leave, Master?" Naruto asked as he sat across from him in the same kind of stance. "Where are we going?"

"Well we are not going anywhere," Jiraiya said. "You are going to be going to an academy back on Coruscant..."

"What!" Naruto interrupted.

"Acting like that is not the Jedi way," Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Sorry Master," Naruto said with a scuff. "I acted out of turn. Where will you be going?"

"I will be on mission for some time," Jiraiya said with a smile. "In time, force willing, we will cross paths again. Hopefully you will be more than just a snot nosed Youngling."

"You want to start something again old man?" Naruto yelled standing up earning a hearty laugh from Jiraiya.

"Sit down so you can learn something that might save your life," Jiraiya said with a wave. Naruto obeyed and sat down.

"I'm going to show you a training exercise that will increase your manipulation over the Force," Jiraiya said as he placed a small stone between them.

"I can already manipulate the force to pick up the rock," Naruto said as the rock raised in the air between them. "You taught me that years ago."

"Naruto you need to learn patience," Jiraiya said as the rock sat back on the ground. "I want you to move the Force around the rock like so."

The rock before Naruto floated in the air before it slowly started to spin as visible air currents started to swirl around it. Naruto stood awestruck as the rock even took small amounts of damage from the cutting wind.

"This is called Force Whirlwind," Jiraiya explained as he watched Naruto start to concentrate. " With you practicing this you will gain better control with the Force. You need to also learn one more power. It's called Dopplegänger."

"What?" Naruto said as Jiraiya closed his eyes and opened them. Naruto waited for a second before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Behind him stood a copy of his master. "NO WAY!"

"Yes way," Jiraiya answered. "With this one you concentrate force to take form of a copy of yourself. Give it a try."

Naruto closed his eyes and started to reach out with his mind to his surroundings. Over years of training under Jiraiya, Naruto learned countless of things. Including how to get out of a hotel room with angry ladies giving chase. That was neither here nor there, Naruto was told by many of his Master's friends that he had an unnatural ability to feel the force. Which gave him an extreme boast of confidence whenever he was given a new power to try. In creating a Dopplegänger, Naruto felt he need to pour as much power into it as possible. After he felt the completion of his Dopplegänger he opened his eyes to see a wide eyed Jiraiya. Naruto looked around the clearing to see that it was filled with hundreds of blonde headed kids each acting on their own. Laughing and clowning around half of them while the others smiled and scratched their heads. Naruto turned back to Jiraiya who was gasping like a fish out of water till Naruto cleared his throat.

"That's amazing!" Jiraiya said more to himself. "When they said he was special, I agreed but they have no idea how special you are."

"What are you getting at?" Naruto said as he watched his dopplegängers running around.

"Each of these Dopplegängers can actually fight," Jiraiya said. "Not as strong as you but each has enough strength to put up a good fight. They will act as you wish them too and can be good in both offense and defense. You will be very surprised at how much this power will come in handy. Dismiss them by ending the force connection."

Naruto nodded and in a gust of wind they all disappeared. Naruto felt smug as he stood up with his Master. Jiraiya smiled as he put a hand on the young man's shoulders. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear as they walked back to their home. Upon reaching their small outpost home, Naruto noticed two Delta-7 ships waiting for them in. They were the fighter ships used by the Jedi Order. Naruto turned to his Master who smiled as he pointed to one of them.

"I called in a few favors," Jiraiya explained as he pointed to the one on the left. "I believe that should get you to Coruscant. Happy Birthday, Naruto."

"You're kidding me right?" Naruto asked as he ran to the one on the left. He jumped to the top of the Delta-7 and stared at the fighter. "I will treasure it."

"I bet you will," Jiraiya said as he tossed him two books that Naruto caught. "One is on technical gadgets and the other is on construction. Enjoy the reading on the way to Coruscant you will need it."

"What for?" Naruto asked he looked through the books. Upon reaching a chapter of Force crystals a light went up in his head and he smiled from ear to ear. "Thank you Master."

"Oh not anymore," Jiyaiya said as he jumped into his fighter. "You will need to pack light and get to Coruscant as soon as possible. There hopefully you will be good enough to pass the Youngling test and become a Padawan for some other fool to take you on."

"Thanks for everything Master Jiyaiya," Naruto said with a smile. "I will become the best Jedi out there, I promise."

"Remember the cred Naruto," Jiyaiya said as he sat down in his fighter. "_There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force._"

"Or as my father figure would say," Naruto said with a smirk. "Blah blah blah, when in doubt stay your hand. Till we meet again Master Jiyaiya, may the force be with you."

"And with you," Jiyaiya said as he closed the cabin of his fighter and started the engines. Naruto watched him take off and disappear in the sky. He started to walk in when he heard a protested screech and a couple of angry beeps. Upon turning he noticed an R2 unit in his fighter. He smiled as he the little unit started to beep again at him.

"Oh hush I just need to grab some of my stuff then we will start our journey," Naruto said with a wave over his shoulder as he walked into their little hut. The R2 unit screamed in protest but settled down and began to scan the perimeter. Naruto walked out of the house with his books and a small bag slung over his shoulder. He turned to give one last look at his house that he spent his entire life in before turning and walking to his fighter, starting his new one.

* * *

"How long of a trip is this R2?" Naruto asked as he flipped the pages of his book he was reading for the past three hours. The droid beeped twice and whistled for an answer. "Damn another five hours."

Naruto was awoke by the sudden shake of his ship when he looked up he was still in space and but was approaching a dark planet that had circular designs in the surface from the lights of the cities. Naruto was completely taken aback from the sight of the planet. The Delta-7 flew into the route to towards the surface of the planet with the droid taking control of the landing for Naruto. Naruto watched as he approached the great city that housed one of the Jedi Temples. The sky scrapers reached heights that Naruto have never seen and he the amount of people walking the streets was more than Naruto has seen anywhere. He watched as his ship's landing gear opened and he hovered over an empty landing platform at the side of a building. His ship lowered slowly and came to a stop as it touched down. Naruto undid his safety belt and opened his hatch.

His first impression of the planet was, stinky. At his home world, clean air was beyond an abundance and he never thought he would miss such a trivial detail of his old life but after taking his first breath of the big city that laid before him he couldn't help but feel a little home sick for his old life. But he knew as a Jedi, he couldn't hold on to the past and had to keep moving on with the future. He jumped down from the fighter and stood on the platform. Naruto stretched his back as he walked around to get a better look at the city. As he approached the edge he noticed the high winds and busy traffic that filled the air around this building. He looked around at all the different lights and colors the city had to offer in the setting sun as the night life started to come in full swing. He sat down letting his feet dangle over the edge of the platform that stood at an uncountable height and watched the sun slowly disappear behind the giant skyscrapers that lined the horizon.

"Enjoying the view," Said a voice from behind him. Naruto turned back to see a middle age man with creamy brown robes on. He had dark skin with a bald head. He looked down at the young man in front of him with a questioning eye. "It's always nice this time of the day."

"I have to say the sunsets back home are nicer," Naruto answered. "But this is my new life and they are just fine."

"Very wise for someone who couldn't be over the age of twelve," The man said as he sat down next to the young man. "You seek guidance and further training don't you?"

"I was sent here by my old Master to gain a new one along with a new title of Padawan," Naruto said looking over that the man. "I've heard great stories of the mighty Master Windu in battle. It is truly an honor to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I hope to one day serve the order as fine as you have. And not only do that but become a Grand Master of the Council as you."

"Well," Mace said taken aback a bit. "I must say we've been awaiting your arrival for some twelve years now."

"I'm here to make up for lost time," Naruto said standing up and bowing to Master Windu.

"Lets see where you stand with the rest of the class this year," Mace said as he stood as well and walked the young man back inside.

Naruto followed the Jedi Master into a large room that was filled with young kids in plain gray robes and brown boots. They all looked down at the new kid who entered with raised eyebrows. Master Mace bowed to the short Master that was teaching the class in the defensive moves in lightsaber combat. The Master turned to the two who entered and smiled with a nod.

"Sensed you were here, I did, young Naruto," He said with a smile. The blond's jaw hung loosely but he regained himself as he bowed to the Master. "Master Yoda I am."

"Master Yoda," Mace spoke as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "He needs to be tested to see if he is up to par with this class."

"Test we must," Yoda said as he nodded and looked at his class. "Spar he will. Sasuke please."

A Youngling on the front row stood and walked towards Naruto. He had black hair with a blue tint and onyx eyes. He had pale skin and Naruto could sense a great deal of the force within him. He bowed respectfully and pulled out a practice lightsaber that came to life in a blue flash. Nartuo looked over to Master Yoda who nodded towards a rack that was on the wall behind him that was filled with practice sabers. Naruto sighed to himself as he faced Sasuke who waited for him to get a weapon in order to attack. Jedi were trained to never attack an unarmed opponent, but Naruto was never really trained well in the art of the lightsaber. He put his hands behind his back and smirked at the now confused Sasuke.

Naruto used the force to pull two sabers from the wall and caught both of them in his hands as Sauske attacked. Naruto blocked the initial attack just in time as Sasuke's saber crashed down and stopped an inch from Naruto's face. Naruto's other hand flashed out to strike, causing Sauske to retreat and take the defensive as the two started in trading blows. Naruto's blue and green sabers flickered through the air as he kept his attacks quick and direct. Sauske was blocking each attack with ease causing a bit of frustration in Naruto. Naruto stopped his attack and flipped back from Sasuke who was smirking at him.

"Common now," Sasuke batted on. "You're not done yet are you?"

"No," Naruto said as he flipped his right handed saber reverse in his grip. He had to become unorthodox to cause him confusion. "Ready my friend."

Naruto smirked as he started in on making his Dopplegänger behind him. Then his plan started to come in focus as he kept Sasuke accuppied as his Dopplegänger raised a saber to Sasuke's neck when Naruto and him went into another saber lock. Sasuke looked back to see the second Naruto and gasped. He looked down at Master Yoda who was smiling and turned to Master Mace who had a raised eyebrow.

"Master Yoda he cheated!" Sasuke protested. Yoda shook his head and smirked.

"Anger you feel," Yoda said as he looked down at the student. "Let go you must."

"Yes Master," Sasuke said solemnly as he brushed by Naruto and back to his seat.

"Very good Youngling," Yoda said as he nodded to him. "Appointed to a Master you might."

"We graduated also?" Said a young pink hired girl who sitting next to Sasuke.

"Not all of you. Nine of you do though, tomorrow members of this class will be handed over to Jedi to further their training and your assembly of your very own lightsabers," Master Mace said bluntly addressing the class. "Congratulations to those Padawans."

The class was abuzz with commotion as they all started to talk excitedly to each other. Naruto looked at the different faces in the class. A kid with a pony tail slept while a larger next to him one was steadily munching on some sort of snack. In front of them was a kid with his robe's hood over his face and dark glasses over his eyes listening to a kid with red tattoos on his face. The pink haired girl and a blond girl were busy arguing over something, while a disgruntled looking Sasuke stared down Naruto. Naruto turned his gaze away from the kid and studied the rest of the class. He noticed a girl sitting in a far corner staring intently at him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. Mace and Yoda stood before him with a smirk.

"We have your room awaiting you," Mace said as he walked out with Naruto following in his wake leaving Yoda and his class behind. They walked through long hallways and darken office rooms till they reached what looked like a small barracks. Inside were open rooms with no doors. Each room had small personal stuff of the each student that was living in them except for an empty one that Mace stopped in front of.

"You did well back there Naruto," Mace said as he motioned for the Naruto to enter the room. "Be back in that room at eight in the morning."

"Am I part of the Nine who passed?" Naruto asked hopefully. Mace turned with a unreadable face.

"Be back at that room at eight," Mace said sternly as he turned and walked out. Naruto huffed and laid down on the bed of his room.

The room was simple with light blue walls that raised up forming what could look like a water drop. The bed sat to the left side of the room with a simple blue blanket and sheets. The lighting was coming from the ground at the wall lighting it up with a white light. Naruto sighed as he laid down in the bed and began to fall asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for all those who took the time to review. I'd now like to present you guys with the new chapter, and please let me know what you think. I hope you guys enjoy it**

**Thanks again,**

**Take-It-Easy  
**

* * *

Naruto walked into the room with ten minutest to spare. He didn't want to be late for the meeting so he decided to wake up early and make his way there. He was wearing his orange and black robes with his black boots. He stood in front of the door and took a deep breath before he walked in. Upon entering the room he noticed that the number of kids in the class had diminished to just eight. Sasuke was there along with the two girls that were arguing behind him yesterday. Naruto sat down on the other side of the room next to the kid who was sleeping and the one who was munching on snacks.

"Hello," Said the kid munching on snacks. Naruto studied him for a second. The kid was larger than most but seemed also to have an untapped potential within the force. Naruto sat down next to him and nodded. "I'm Choji, the sleeping guy is Shikamaru."

"I'm Naruto," Naruto answered as he shook the kids hand. Choji seemed to have a very appealing nature about him. He seemed to almost have no care in the world. Choji smiled to him before returning to his snacks.

"Why are we the only ones here?" Naruto asked as he looked around the class.

"We passed," Said the sleeping kid. He raised his head just enough for his eyes to be seen. "Why else would they put only nine of us here so early in the morning."

"Seems so," Said Choji between mouthfuls. "You think we will get the same Jedi Master Shikamaru?"

"Jedi Masters are only allowed one Padawan at a time," Shikamaru said as he put his head back down. "Jedi code."

"Great," Choji said seeming a bit down. Naruto smirked.

"Just think of all the fun you will have with your new Master," Naruto said seeming happy. "I can't wait to see who I get."

"We shall see," Shikamaru said as the doors opened up and in walked Yoda followed closely by a group of cloaked individuals.

"Passed you all have," Said Yoda with a proud smile. "Evaluate we must."

"Tonight you all will be participating the Temple Apprentice Tournament," Mace said as he looked at the nine Younglings. "Be at the Jedi Temple Sparring Area at five. You are dismissed till then to study and get in some extra training."

Naruto watched the Jedi and cloaked figures leave the room and turned towards Choji who was smiling. Naruto leaned back in his chair and watched as the Younglings started to slowly exit the room. Choji smacked Shikamaru on his arm, waking the sleeping Youngling. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked over at them.

"Well what happened?" Shikamaru asked as he rubbed his eyes. Naruto chuckled at the sight and looked at Choji who was laughing also.

"We are going to be in the Temple Apprentice Tournament," Choji answered. Shikamaru sighed pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Damnit," Shikamaru cursed under his breath. Naruto chuckled at that as they stood and exited the room.

"So where did you get your training from?" Choji asked as they walked the hallways of the Jedi temple with no destination in mind.

"I was trained by Master Jariayi," Naruto answered as they made their way to one of the open landing platforms. Naruto's Delta-7 stood on the platform with the R2 droid making its way up to them. The red droid stood before them giving them a small whistle hello. "This is how I got here."

"You have your own fighter?" Choji asked as walked up to the fighter with an awestruck face.

"Yeah," Naruto said smuggly. "I was trained to use one when I was six. In fact the only thing I've never really trained with would be saber battles. My training was more force related."

"That's not good," Shikamrau said as he started to walk back in.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he looked over at him.

"Well," Shikamaru said looking over shoulder. "The entire tournament is a one on one Lightsaber battle. Not training sabers either."

"Great," Naruto said as he felt his nerves start to tie his stomach into knots.

"See you at the Tournament," Shikamaru said with a wave over his shoulder with Choji following close behind him also waving back.

"Damnit," Naruto cursed as R2 came up beside him and beeped.

* * *

The Temple Apprentice Tournament was in full swing with two Younglings fighting in the middle of a Colosseum. Choji was fighting with the young kid that had dark sunglasses on his face, who Naruto found out was named Shino. Choji charged forward with and jumped high in the air. Shino jumped back as Choji landed creating a small crater. Shino took this his first attack and missed as Choji raised his dark blue saber and blocked Shino's green. The two jumped back and slowly circled each other.

"Choji and Shino are two very different types of fighting," Shikamaru explained as they watched the battle. "Choji is explosive at close ranges while Shino is more of a quick quite attacker. Advantage Choji in this situation."

"Really," Naruto said looking around at the other kids of that stood in the waiting area. "What else can you tell me?"

"Not much," Shikamaru said as they watch Choji kick Shino to the ground and held his saber to his chest. Choji smiled and dismissed his saber and helped Shino to his feet.

"Very good Choji Akimichi," Said Mace as he stood. Another figure stood as well. He was an older man and actually was bowed to by Mace. "Master Hiruzen Sarutobi."

"Hmm," Hiruzen said. He was an elder man who had a small goatee and short spiked hair, both being dark brown. He also has lines running vertically under each eye. His skin was a bit wrinkled from time and he was holding a smoking pipe to his lips. "I pronounce Choji Akimichi as my Padawan."

"Thank you Mater Hiruzen," Choji said as he bowed to his master.

"And I will take Shino Aburame," Said a voice from down the row of hooded figures. There stood Yamoto Tenzo. He had has short brown hair and black eyes. His brown robes were tied tightly around his frame and he seemed almost as stoic as Shino.

"Thank you Master Yamoto," Said Shino as he bowed to his new master.

"Now next match is Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno," Mace said as the two Younglings jumped from the waiting area. Naruto watched the match with little interest. The two seemed par at most with the saber but when the two started to use their force powers on one anther the show started get a bit exciting.

Ino blasted Sakura back with a Force push causing her to get slammed into a wall. Naruto watch as Sakura picked herself up and forced jumped into the air with a flip. She landed behind Ino and swung her saber at Ino. Ino rolled away and sliced back with her own light blue saber at her. They locked sabers before they both Forced pushed each other with their free hand. They stood there not moving for a good second before they were both launched back hitting the walls opposite of one another.

"Very good display," Mace said stopping the fight as the two girls slowly picked themselves up.

"I will take Ino Yamanaka," Said a voice at the end. "I'm sure I can whip her into shape!"

"Oh god," Shikamaru said with a smile. "That's Anko Mitarashi, lets just say she's crazy."

"Good luck for Ino then," Naruto said as he studied the Anko feeling the inner Jiraiya . Deadly looks and a cocky attitude just emitted off of her. She stood there with a short purple hair in a spiky pony tail and wore light brown robes that reviled her body seductively. "I wouldn't mind being her Padawan."

"You say that now," Shikamaru said as he smirked. "The last guy to say such a thing is now castrated."

"She did that to a Youngling?" Naruto exclaimed. Shikamaru nodded with a smile. "That's crazy."

"Sakura Haruno," Said another cloaked figure with a robust chest area. "I will be your Master. Now lets roll I have way too much to teach you."

"Who was that?" Naruto asked as he caught a glance of the blond Jedi.

"One of the best Jedi Healers out there," Shikamaru answered. "Lady Tsunade."

"Now Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara," Mace said as Naruto was pulled from his stupor.

"Sweet," Naruto said as he patted Shikamaru's shoulder. "Have fun."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said as he jumped down and faced against the kid with tattoos on his face.

Naruto watched the fight take place as Shikamaru didn't even draw his saber and dodge the frantic attack from Kiba. Naruto felt a brush against his right shoulder and looked down to see a purple haired girl with lavender eyes. Her eyes were weird for the reason that they had no pupils. Naruto turned his gaze back to the fight before he decided to break the ice.

"Pretty good fight huh?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru jumped back and finally took out his lightsaber.

"Yes it is," She said in a soft voice. Naruto looked over at her and smirked.

"Whats your name?" Naruto asked looking over at her. She turned her attention to him and gave a small smirk.

"Hinata Hyuga," She said with a smile. "And yours?"

"I'm Naruto Uzimaki," Naruto said with a wide grin. "Can I ask you something about this Tournament?"

"Sure, what?" Hinata asked.

"Why is there nine of us in a round robin tournament," Naruto asked as he looked around three only remind.

"Well ," Hinata said with a small smirk. "Hyuga's are an exception to the Tournament."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Hyuga's and other famous Jedi families like mine are excluded due to and extreme touch with the force," Hinata said with a small smirk. "My Master is Kurenai. She is allowing me to watch the remaining of the tournament with the rest of the Younglings before we depart on our traning."

"Oh so I get another match with Sasuke, huh?" Naruto said looking over at the kid sulking in the corner.

"Technically yes," Hinata said with a slight frown. "He is apart of one of the few Jedi Families."

"Jedi Families?" Naruto asked looking at her with a puzzled look. "I thought Jedi's were forbid to marry?"

"We are only aloud to marry once we have fulfilled our duties to the Jedi Council," Hinata said. "Until then we follow the Jedi Code. But once our services to the Council have been preformed, we can continue our Family's bloodline."

"It sounds more like a contract," Naruto said. Hinata looked over at him with a slight pained expression.

"It is," She said softly. "It was set up to ensure our force powers will be here for our future generations."

"Oh and what exactly is that?" Naruto asked as Hinata smirked.

"Maybe next time," She answered as she started to walk away. "Good luck in your match Naruto. Till we meet again."

"Good bye," Naruto said softly as he watched her walk away. He smiled to himself as a funny feeling rose in his chest. He turned back as Mace was announcing the next match between him and Sasuke. Naruto smirked as he jumped down and Mace handed him a Saber with a smirk.

"Good luck Naruto," He said as he took out a gold and silver hilt and handed it to him. "You're going to need it."

"I love the boast of confidence Master," Naruto smirked back as he unleashed his saber. It glowed dark blue and Naruto smirked as he looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke unleashed his saber to show the dark green of his his.

Naruto charged forward only to be stopped by a force push and fly back and hit the wall. Naruto slowly pulled himself off the ground only to see Sasuke disappear in a flash. Naruto felt a harsh kick to the side of his head and was launched across the arena. Naruto flipped back to his feet only to see Sasuke approach him slowly with an evil smirk

"You won't beat me here," Sasuke said as he slowly closed the distance.

_'What would Master do?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he held his saber in front of him. _'Why didn't you teach me to actually fight with this thing. What did you teach me?'_

Sasuke charged forward and instincts took over as Naruto jumped high in the air dodging the strike and rolling to his feet as he hit the ground. Naruto turned just in time to roll out of another strike and slash out with his own strike. Sasuke saw the strike and dodged it easily but had to jump back after the saber lock. Sasuke charged forward trying to strike Naruto but couldn't get close.

_'Now I remember Master,'_ Naruto thought to himself with a smirk as he dodged another attack infuriating Sasuke. _'All those days of dodging your attacks actually paid off.'_

"You can't dodge my attacks forever," Sasuke sneered. Naruto kept his smirk on his face as Sauske's attack missed again. "WHY WON"T YOU FIGHT ME!"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled a voice from above them. Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Mace standing up with an intense look on his face. "You have lost your temper young Sasuke."

Naruto smirked over at Sasuke who stared stoically back. Naruto turned back to Mace who now motioned for the rest of the Jedi surrounding him. The Jedi around him started to talk in hushed voices till one stepped forward with a dark green robe. He looked down at the two of them before revealing his face. He had long black hair and very pale skin. His skin was smooth and he had very feminine looks.

"Ku..ku...ku..." He said more to himself. "Iiii will take Ssssasuke."

"Master Mace I protest this," Said a white haired Jedi with an eye patch over his left eye. He also had on a blue mask that covered the bottom half of his face. "We can't allow him to train a Padawan."

"We understand your concerns Master Kakashi," Mace said as he looked down to Yoda who nodded in agreement. "But the Conicel has deemed Master Orochimaru fit to serve again. Now Sasuke will be Master Orochimaru's Padawan."

"Then I will take young Naruto," Said Master Kakashi. "I will teach him everything I know. Come Nartuo we have lots to do."

"Too bad we couldn't finish this fight," Sasuke said as his Master Orochimaru jumped down between them. He turned his attention to Naruto for a moment before he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Come young Sssasuke," Master Orochimaru said. "We have a lot to do. And young Naruto, I hope we can meet again."

"I hope that isn't a threat," Said a voice from behind Nartuo. Naruto turned to see Master Kakashi standing there. "And never address my Padawan again Orochimaru."

"Oh still don't trusssst me?" Said Orochimaru with a wicked grin.

"Not my concern," Master Kakashi said as he turned Naruto and they started to walk out. "Just know that because the Council trust doesn't mean that the other Masters do."

Naruto looked over at the grinning face of Orochimaru who turned and placed a hand on top of Sasuke's head. Naruto turned back to see his new Master who still had a hard look on his face. They made their way to one of the many empty rooms that lined the Jedi Academy. Naruto watched as his new Master sat down and stared at his Padawan.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked as he stared at Naruto. Naruto shook his head and sat down across from him. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I've trained under the Master Minato and have taken on only two Younglings, for none have passed my final test."

"Another test?" Naruto asked with a sigh. Naruto then smirked remembering what he promised his old Master. "I will pass for I promised Master Jiraiya that I will become the best Jedi there ever was."

"Master Jiraiya,Huh?" Kakashi said as he leaned back in his chair. "Well my final test is to build your very own Lightsaber with crystals from my home planet of Dathomir. We leave tonight."

"That doesn't seem very hard," Naruto said. "Why didn't the other younglings pass your test?"

"Because they died," Kakashi said as he stood up and left the room. Naruto paled at the sound of that but turned to the door and followed his new Master out.

_'This guy is crazy,'_ Naruto thought to himself with a smile. _'Should be fun.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone,**

**I know i took a bit of time off before updating but it's all in good reason. I had to get back to the States before i could continue. I was in Ireland for a family get together and but now i'm back. And here is the next chapter, i hope you guys enjoy it. And please Review. I hope you guys enjoy and I'd like to shout out those who reviewed last Chapter...RedRangerBelt, Chewie Cookies, Leaf Ranger, Arashiken, and adng714. You guys rock as always and i hope you enjoy this chapter enough to review again.**

**Thanks again guys,**

**Take-It-Easy  
**

* * *

Naruto stood before a huge cave surrounded by tall trees and swamp land. He slowly turned back to see Master Kakashi walking out of the the small ship they used to travel here. He threw him a rather large bag and a small vibroblade. With a smirk he walked over to him and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You have two days of supplies in that bag," Kakashi said turned and walked away. "And enough materials to complete what ever lightsaber you could think of."

"So that's it?" Naruto asked as he put the Vibroblade on his belt and slung the bag over his shoulder. "Just go in there and make my Lightsaber?"

"Yup see you in two days," Master Kakashi said over his shoulder. "Hopefully."

"Gee thanks," Naruto said as he turned towards the giant cave.

Naruto huffed has he heard the sound of the fighter take off leaving him alone. He finally looked up to get a better look of the cave and only shivered at the sight. The cave had moss hanging down from the mouth adding to the spookiness. Inside the sound of rushing water and what could only be the scratching of strange animals. Naruto tugged forward and reached the mouth of the cave looking up at what looked like stars looking down on him from the cave ceiling. Naruto did a quick double take only to relies that they were eyes of some of the local cave inhabitants. Naruto turned his head back forward towards the pitch blackness of the cave only to sigh.

"How the hell am I so post to see anything?" Naruto whispered to himself after a good hour of searching in the cave. Nartuo felt funny as he walked through the cave with his arms waving in front of him frantically. "I can't see a damn thing!"

Naruto felt a disturbance in the Force and spun around quickly pulling out his vibroblade as he did. He saw nothing but pure blackness. He waited for anything only to fell the the same disturbance behind him again. Naruto gulped and turned slowly and kept walking forward feeling unbelievably scared. His further progress was halted when he saw the flicker of what could only be light up ahead. Naruto's eyes honed in on the light and took off at a full sprint. He wasn't alone as the disturbance was hot on his trail with a sick scratching of its legs. Naruto turned with a jump lashing out at the darkness with his Vibroblade. He connected with something causing the disturbance to let out a ferocious screech. Naruto was close to the light and could finally make out a winding path that led to the top of a small cliff within the cave. Naruto felt the creature's arm reach out and try to trip him. Nartuo turned to see that the creature's arm was actually one of eight.

"Really," Naruto asked looking up at the giant spider's legs that were encircling him at the moment. "SPIDERS!"

* * *

"I hope that you're training of the young Uzimake is going well Kakashi," Said a voice over the intercom. Kakashi looked down with a smile in his eye.

"We shall see," Kakashi said as he looked down at the planet in front of him. "We shall see Anko."

"And people say I'm the cruel one," Anko's voice said over the intercom followed by a chuckle from both Masters.

* * *

Naruto launched himself back with a Force Jump and landed about twenty feet away from the giant spider that stared at its prey with seven emotionless black eyes. Naruto could see what looked like a scar that took out one of the spider's eyes giving the spider a even more frighting look. The spider slowly started to come forward exposing more of itself to the light that was barely filling the cave from the room at the top of the cliff. The spider was covered in tiny fur that seemed to stand up on end. His two fangs dripped in venom and were reaching out hungrily towards Naruto. The rest of the body was mammoth in size. It was dark black in color and and had what looked like purple tiger stripes. Naruto looked over at the one of it's legs to see that it was cut deeply and was fresh. He caused that when he swung back wildly. The spider was favoring that leg as he slowly crawled forward not breaking eye contact with Naruto who was breathing raggedly.

The spider waited with the patience of a veteran hunter as Naruto started to walk back. The spider matched every step with two of its own. Slowly closing in on the space between the two of them. Naruto knew that he didn't have much time and there was no guarantee that he would be even safe if he made it to the room where the light was coming from. Naruto gathered what he could of the force and created two clones of himself and had them charge the giant spider. The spider was actually taken a back but recovered in time to tackle one of the clones to the ground and dispersed it with two fang strikes to the chest and abdomen. Nartuo took off as the other clone jumped onto the giant spider and repeatedly pelted the back of the hard exoskeleton. Nartuo watched as the spider began to frantically jump around reaching back trying to grab the clone and finally succeeding and threw it to the ground before pouncing on it.

Naruto was close to the room when the spider finally realized that the real prey was almost gone. The spider jumped forwards and closed the ground quickly as Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the spider a mere ten feet away. Naruto jumped forwards and slid into the room and looked around then back to the entrance. The Giant spider hit the walls of the trying to get into the smaller room only to let out a loud screech and disappear. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and turned towards the room that was filled with glowing lights of colors that Naruto has never seen before. Different tints of Whites, Golds, Blues and Violets filled the room like dancing fairies. Naruto noticed a small path that lead further into the room. Force willing he would find a truly unique color that fitted him well. But first he need to begin the construction of his saber hilt. Naruto took out his bag and laid it before him and sighed. The spider must have gotten closer than he thought as he noticed that half of his supplies were damaged or missing from a massive gouge that was on the back. Naruto laid out what he could use of the Saber materials and wrapped up his rations for the remainder of his trial. Naruto sat in a meditave stance and begain to focus on the The Force around him. He could feel the hundreds of creatures that lived in the cave including one pissed off spider that was waiting above the exit of this smaller cave. Nartuo smirked to himself as he turned and looked out the cave exit to see the giant spider's head pop back up.

"I see you," Naruto said with a smirk. "And you better be gone after I'm done, Lightsabers hurt a lot more than Vibroblades."

Naruto turned back towards the materials before him. On his trip to Coruscant he read about many different types of Lightsabers. From the single hilt to the staff, Nartuo had many ideas but one thing that his old master had always taught him was to let the Force decide on the really important decisions. Such as which girl you should take home and other stuff. Naruto smirked at that, but closed his eyes and began to focus the Force around him to assemble the perfect saber for him. Naruto focused harder and harder as time went by. Everything that was being constructed was based on pure instinct and he had no control over what was going on before him. If one was keep track of time it would have been hours if not a day when Naruto finally passed out from exhaustion. He didn't even get to see his prize that sat before him.

Naruto awoke from what could be called a tapping feeling at the tip of his head. Naruto shot up and turned around to see the giant spider reaching in with his longest arm tring to drag him out towards him. Naruto sighed as he turned and sat just out of reach of the spider and took out one of his rations. He began to eat much to the protest of the giant spider screech. Naruto took a piece of his rations and tossed it towards the spider who sniffed it before picking it up with his fangs and stuffing it into its mouth. The spider looked up it's fangs motioning for more as Naruto tossed a bit more towards the spider.

"You're an interesting creature," Naruto said as he turned back and gasped at what laid before him. Two works of art shimmered in the light before him. He summoned the force and they flew into his hands. His right handed hilt was longer than his left and had a golden blade emitter at the top. The handle had a sleek design with what looked like forest etchings on it. The activator switch was made of a dark green ruby. His left hand had a dark blue blade emitter tip and shiny silver handgrip. The hilt itself had snow and water etchings upon it. The activator switch on this was a dark blue ruby. He flicked them on only to have nothing happen. Naruto sighed and turned towards the cave.

"I'm an idiot," Naruto said to himself. "I still need to get the crystals."

Nartuo attached the sabers to his belt via magnet clip and started down towards the other side of the cave. Naruto was amazed at all of the colors. He didn't think that there were so many different colors he could use for his saber. Then he remembered something that his master once said.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Why do each Masters have different colors?" a younger Naruto asked as they walked out of one of the cities at his home planet._

"_What do you mean?" Master Jiraiya said as he looked down at Naruto with a smirk._

_"Your sword," Naruto said pointing to Jiraiya._

"_Saber," Master Jiraiya corrected. "And this is an expression of myself, like it is with every Jedi. Each one is different because they each have a different personality. Some may seem the same but there is always something different about them. Whether it is the hilt or the color itself. It took a day for me to build this saber when I was a youngling. I meditated in a cave filled with different colors and when I felt the force call me towards the correct color."_

_Master Jiraiya pulled out his saber and turned it on reveling a dark purple color that hummed lightly in front of the smiling Naruto._

**END OF FLASHBACK:**_  
_

Naruto smirked as he walked deeper into the cave, following the Force within him and then came to a large dome like room that glittered in different colors. Naruto went to the middle and sat down and placed his two sabers in front of him. He slowly closed his eyes and reached out again. After what felt like hours he began to feel two strong pulls within the Force. Naruto then reached out to both of them. Upon reaching the sources of the pulls he smirked to himself. He grasped them with the force and pulled them back towards him. Naruto felt the his sabers being dismantled again and the sources being put into each of the saber. He smirked to himself as he felt the process completed. He opened his eyes and slowly got to his feet and summoned his sabers to his hands. He felt the power within them and smiled to himself. His sabers where made for him and they were perfect in every way. He let loose the hilts to see the two smirked down at his right hand that was dark gold and glowed with almost a warm aura. He then looked over at his left saber that was in a reverse grip and glowed white with an almost nonexistent touch of blue.

* * *

Kakashi smirked at the sight before him. It wasn't long ago when he was being picked up by his master in the same position. Naruto stood at the end of the cave with his arms crossed and his two sabers dangling from his sides. Naruto was covered in what looked like green slime and Kakashi knew exactly what the slime was and chuckled to himself. Kakashi lowered his eyes and noticed the duel sabers and raised his eyebrow.

_'Two sabers,' _Kakashi thought to himself. _'He's more like you than I thought Master._'

"So I see you survived," Kakashi said with a smirk. "Now lets see if those sabers actually work."

"You dropped me off in a cave with a giant spider," Naruto said coldly. Kakashi laughed more to himself. The situation was almost identical to him and his Master.

"And you came out just fine didn't you?" Kakashi said leaning down to eye level with his Padawan. Naruto smirked and pulled out his sabers before clicking them on. Kakashi raised an eyebrow yet again.

"Gold and White huh?" Kakashi asked. "You do know what that means right?"

"Um," Naruto said sheepishly. "Not really, I just let the Force guide my decisions."

"Really?" Kakashi said sounding a bit surprised. "Then I believe you are ready for our first mission."

"Already," Naruto said with a sigh. "Stupid spiders wore me out Master."

"Spiders?" Kakashi asked with a smile. "What are you talking about?"

"On my way out..." Naruto started.

* * *

_Naruto walked happily out the exit of the cave and noticed the giant spider retreating back up the wall and hissed at darkness. Naruto shrugged and walked forward while keeping track of the spider behind him. Upon reaching the complete darkness of the cave Naruto opened his left Saber to give off some light. He noticed two things about the darkness around him. One he was surrounded by what looked like a hundred eyes. Two was that they were about to attack. Naruto gulped and pulled out his other saber and swung out using his senses of the force to tell when the attack was coming. Naruto cut threw what was a smaller spider with a shiny black exoskeleton. Naruto jumped back and swung at the oncoming barrage of spiders severing several limbs and fangs with his saber. The screeches that followed awoken the rest of the spiders who looked down at Naruto as if he was a dinner. _

"_Oh great," Naruto said to himself as he dodged another strike and began to attack head on. _

_As Naruto fought he figured out the reason for the shorter hilt on his left as he was constantly switching back and forth between reverse grip and regular. It was extremely easy to switch positions as he cut through the spiders while the right hand was destroying the spiders with ease. He had the perfect combination and was becoming extremely proficient when he finally saw the mouth of the cave. Naruto force jumped out of the cave and landed before it with his sabers raised and covered in green spider blood. He was breathing raggedly as he noticed that the spiders where retreating back into the darkness of the cave. He looked down at himself with disgust and shook what he could the ghooy spider blood off him. _

"_Gross!" Naruto yelled as he spat to the ground. "It got in my mouth!"_

_

* * *

_

"And now I'm here," Naruto said as he replaced the Sabers onto his belt and smile.

"And here you are," Kakashi said with a smirk under his mask. "So Duel Lightsabers?"

"Is that going to be a problem?" Naruto asked questionably. "I'm sorry I didn't know what was going to be created but when I was done they were finished."

"It's quite alright," Kakashi answered. "That just means that we are going to have to train twice as hard."

"Sounds like fun," Naruto said. There was a loud Screech from the cave causing Naruto to jump and Kakashi to laugh. "Can we go please Master?"

"Yes lets go," Kakashi said looking back at the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone,**

**Thanks again for the great reviews, I still can't believe the following this story is gathering. As always i'm here to give the next chapter and i hope you guys enjoy it as well. Don't forget to read and review, i love to know what you guys think of the story.**

**Thanks again guys,**

**Take-It-Easy  
**

* * *

Naruto stood before the bay doors of the small ship they were traveling on. Naruto looked back questionably at his Master who gave him an eye smile. The doors opened up and the wind howled kicking up red dust into the stale air. The ship was moving at a high rate of speed and was about fifteen feet off the ground. Master Kakashi smiled as he patted his Padawan on the back.

"It's now or never," Kakashi said with another eye smile as he pushed him out the bay doors. Naruto stumbled and forward and fell out of the ship face first. Acting quickly he tucked and rolled as he hit the ground. The speed of which knocked the breath from the young padawan as he slowly picked himself up from the ground. He looked over to see Kakashi jumping out of the ship and landed gracefully.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Naruto yelled as he slowly picked himself up. He wobbled from side to side but was gathering his bearings quite easily. The gravity on this particular planet was twice that of the one he was recently on. The extra weight was giving him a bit of a struggle.

"Welcome to the lovely planet of Socorro, The smugglers home," Kakashi said ignoring his Padawan's yelling, as he pointed towards the city that was off in the distance.

"Why didn't we just go and dock there Master?" Naruto asked a bit coldly.

"If we were to dock there we wouldn't have a ship when we returned from our mission," Kakashi said. "Like I said before. This is a Smugglers planet, thus meaning that thieves thrive here also."

"What is our mission here anyways?" Naruto asked as they headed towards the giant city.

"It's quite troublesome," Kakashi said as he looked up. "But we are here to locate a hermit that was said to be taking on students again. We may need his help in the up coming stages."

"What do you meant up coming stages?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two suns in the sky.

"Master Mace is suspecting the rise of the a Sith Lord," Kakashi said calmly. "If this is true then he wouldn't make his presence known without proper backing. And with the Jedi so spread I believe it is wise to start gathering our old alliances."

"This is not good is it Master," Naruto said as he turned around at the sound of an approaching speeder.

"We shall see," Kakashi said as he too turned to face the upcoming speeder.

* * *

Distance planet of Korriban a young man with black hair stood panting inside a giant room. The room had huge stone columns that surrounded the middle room in a circle. The bloodstained boy was surrounded by carcases of different dessert animals and some Sand People. On the balcony stood a man who was watching the destruction take place with glee, he then motioned his hand again and there was a loud clank. Around the room there was four huge gates that started to open again slowly. Sasukel ooked up at his master who was grinning from ear to ear as he sent another wave of beast towards his young padawan.

"Ku...ku...ku...," His master said as the desert beast charged towards the boy in the middle of the room. "You are starting to tire. This gravity must be starting to finally make you feel a bit sluggish. I shouldn't be surprised, you are not your brother..."

Sasuke raised his saber hilt and released the blade. The dark red color hummed with a since of eeriness in the dark room as sand people flooded the room. Sasuke yelled as he released a fury of strikes all the while he his master was talking to him.

"Give in," His master said as Sasuske cut down a young man who was charging him. Blood mist into the air upon contact covering the young Padawan.

"The only way to become stronger than your brother is this way," His master chanted as Sasuke started to laugh manically cutting another one down, basking in the blood shed.

"Let go of your restraints," His master chanted again as Sasuke started to move at a faster pace making quick work of the rest of the living creatures within the room. Sasuke looked up at his master with a bloodstained face and smirked.

"Master I am ready for your next mission," Sasuke said as he knelt in front of him as if he was a god.

* * *

"Well if it isn't my eternal rival," Yelled a booming voice from the speeder. A man, clad in overly tight fitting green clothing, sprang from the speeder and charged towards the two of them. A green saber appeared in his hand and he went to strike down Kakashi. Kakashi just pulled out his book and started to read paying no mind to the charging man. Naruto looked between the two of them before he unleashed one of his sabers and jumped in between the two of them. Naruto blocked his attack from striking his Master just in time.

"Well," Said the man who now turned his gaze entirely upon Naruto who gulped. "Looks like you have initiated a duel."

"Wait what?" Naruto said as he pushed the saber away from him and stood in front of Kakashi with a dumbfounded look.

"You struck my saber," Said the man who gave an overly toothy smile. Naruto stared at the man who had black hair that was cut into what could be called a bowl cut. "You now have to finish the duel, right Kakashi?"

"What?" Kakashi said looking up from his book with a slight blush. "Sorry, yeah what ever he says."

"How is the Jedi order putting up with your Totally hip and cool attitude?" The man hollered as if in pain. "But that doesn't matter right now. You do!"

"WHY ME?" Naruto screamed as the man launched himself forward. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Oh that's right," Said the man as he stopped charging him and cleared his throat. "I am Might Guy, The Green Beast."

"Ok," Naruto said as he held his saber out in front. "Nice to meet you, but why are you attacking me?"

"Ugh," Exclaimed the man as he looked back at Kakashi who was propped on the speeder reading. "The Youth in this one is a bit dimly lighted."

"I will show you dim light," Naruto yelled as he swung his saber forward. Guy dodged it easily and returned his strike but it was easily dodged by Naruto.

Naruto swung upwards as Guy blocked his attack and kicked Naruto square in the chest sending him flying back. Naruto flipped back and skidded on his feet before looking up at Guy who was now smiling with excitement. Naruto charged forward and unleashed a series of quick strikes with his saber, which Guy blocked easily. Guy smirked down at the struggling kid between the saber lock, who was gritting his teeth till something caused the kid to start to laugh.. Guy raised his eyebrows before he felt something touch his chest. He looked down to see Naruto's other hand that was tapping his chest with the hilt of his second saber. A sweat drop fell from Guy as he looked down at the kid.

"Truly genius," Guy exclaimed as he pulled out of the saber lock and put away his saber. "Your youth is shining as bright as the two suns on this very day."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he finally relaxed and put away his sabers. "Does this mean that we are done with this Duel?"

"Naruto that wasn't even close to an actual duel," Kakashi said from the speeder. "Master Guy is one of the best blade-masters there will ever be. He is the Hermit we were sent to find."

"What's a Hermit?" Naruto asked as he looked at guy who's face dropped for just a second before looking back up.

"I left the Jedi Order about five years ago," He said. "Since then I've been teaching people just the basics when I see fit. I take it you are here on other business than a personal visit my youthful Rival."

"Yes," Kakashi said. "The Order reinstated Orochimaru. Not only that the Order believes there might be a Sith Lord in the Senate."

"So we are starting to gather the old crew then, Huh?" Guy asked as he walked over to the speeder and climbed in. Naruto followed suit and they took off towards the middle of now where.

"We believe that the Sith Lord will be showing himself soon," Kakashi explained as they moved at a high rate of speed through the desert. "Not only that we have to leave on a mission to escort a small crew of troopers into a possible droid factory and take it out. We leave tomorrow morning for that mission."

"Then why are your here?" Guy asked looking over at his so called rival. "Shouldn't you be getting your Padawan here ready for the battle ahead. His saber skills could defiantly use some major training. He is sloppy and needs to work on closing all the openings he left open.

"I can still hear you!" Naruto yelled between them.

"I know it will take some time, but I see a lot of you know who in him," Kakashi said closing his book.

"A lot of who?" Naruto asked looking over at his master.

"You think he can be anything like him?" Guy asked looking over at Naruto for a second. "I guess he could be a chip off the old block."

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto yelled again between the two of them.

"We're here," Guy said as they approached a small hut that had a stone roof. "Now what do you need from an old Hermit like me?"

"We are coming to see if you and your student's would like to join us on our next mission?" Kakashi asked.

"That would be a most Youthful opportunity to prove to the order that their teachings need to be revamped with my Youthful Teachings," Guy said his eyes gleaming. "STUDENTS!"

Kakashi and Naruto turned to see two young Padawans walk out of the house. One was them was the splitting image of Guy down to the bowl cut and large eyebrows. The other was a young girl with her long brown hair tied up in two buns. She was wearing proper Jedi robes that were white in color and had twin sabers attached to her belt. The boy clad in green took the opportunity to jump forward and seize Naruto's hand and shake it.

"The name is Rock Lee," He practically yelled as he contused to shake it. "This is my sister TenTen, and we are the students under the tutelage of The great Might Guy."

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said pulling his hand out of the vice grip that was Lee's hand.

"So we good to go right?" Kakashi said as he started to call the ship down to this location. Guy nodded to his students who went back inside and started to pack their things.

"Now you Naruto," Kakashi said as he walked up to him. "Lets begin today's training."

"Finally Master," Naruto said as they walked out towards a rock that stood in the middle of an empty area.

"This is a simple exercise," Kakashi said as he looked over at his padawan. "You will be on that stone, you can't leave that area."

"What is this going to teach?" Naruto said as he stood on the circular rock.

"Defensive fighting," Kakashi said as he unleashed his saber. It crackled in a yellow light and the jedi smirked down at his Padawan. "Now prepare yourself, anything goes."

"Great," Naruto said as the wind started to kick up dust around him. Naruto pulled out his saber hilts unleashed both his sabers and got into his stance.

Kakashi charged forward and unleashed a flurry of attacks that Naruto barely dodged and blocked. Naruto unleashed a quick counter attack only to be pulled off balance and be kicked off the rock from a quick kick from Kakashi. Naruto picked himself up from the ground to see Guy and his students chuckling to themselves. Naruto huffed and summoned his sabers back to him and walked back to the stone. He assumed his position back on the rock and waited for Kakashi to attack again. Kakashi began with a quick swipe that Naruto blocked easily and countered with his own attack which was just as easily dodged. Naruto kept his composure and started to move more fluidly, as if dancing with his sabers.

"Very good Naruto," Kakashi said after about an hour of work. "You are getting better."

"Thank you Master," Naruto said as he whipped the sweat from his brow. Guy walked up and put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Now let's see how he does against two attackers," Guy said as he unleashed his saber.

"Oh come on!" Naruto yelled as the two Masters charged forward much to the distaste of the young Padawan.

Guy struck high as Kakashi struck low causing Naruto to jump in between the two sabers as they just missed it. Naruto landed on one leg and struck out with his sabers as he blocked another attack from Guy. Kakashi tried to attack from the back but Naruto jumped in the air causing and kicked back hitting his Master in the chest sending him stumbling back a couple of feet. Guy punched Naruto in the chest causing him to stumble back and almost fall from his rock. Naruto regained his balance as the two master's circled him on opposite sides. Naruto walked calmly into the middle of the stone and reversed griped his right saber, causing Guy to raise and eye brow.

"I see what you mean Kakashi," Said Guy with a hearty laugh. "He's the splitting image, minus the age and all."

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto yelled as the two Master's charged forward. Naruto acted using the instincts he had hot wired into him due to countless training with his former master. Dodging their attacks was easy, staying on the small circular stone was proving to become difficult. Naruto deflected Kakashi's saber and turned just in time to block Guy's saber who was no longer smiling.

"He's proven to pick up on things pretty quickly," Kakashi said as he looked at the saber lock. "We are done for the day."

"But I haven't even broke a sweat yet," Guy said as he looked down at the panting Naruto.

"Too bad," Kakashi said as he walked past the two of them. "You will be helping out in his blade training. For now he needs to rest."

"Wait he's going to be helping me train also," Naruto said out of breath. Kakashi nodded and Guy fist pumped. The sound of the ship landing behind him. "Damn it."

"Let's move, we have to hurry if we are going to make it on time," Said a voice behind them. Naruto turned to see a Clone Trooper waiting patiently for them to board the small cruiser that landed behind them.

"Yeah yeah," Said Kakashi as he and the others walked into the ship. "Let's get this over with."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone,**

**Hope everyone enjoyed their holidays and had a fun New Years Party. I know i did, but that is neither here nor there. I'm here to bring you guys the next chapter of this story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed on this story on the last chapter, Leaf Ranger, RedRangerBelt, Uzumaki Rick, Redspud, Chewie Cookies, and Narusaruh8tr43. Thank you guys you rock, i hope that i can break 40 reviews in this next chapter. I know it's asking a lot guys cause it's 15 but i believe in you guys. And just fyi for those who follow my other AU Naruto Fanfic i just saw True Grit so i'm in the mood to wright the next chapter for that as well. **

**Thanks again for everything guys,**

**Take-It-Easy  
**

* * *

Naruto sighed again as he continued his training under the crazy hermit and his clone. They were circling the planet of Aargonar, waiting for their time to invade. This planet has seen many battles during this now dubbed '_Clone Wars_', and they were here to infiltrate and destroy a droid factory along with added assistance from other Jedi that would be arriving shortly. So, it was Hermit Gai's great idea to continue training Naruto in his saber technique, much to the dislike of Naruto. Naruto now stood in the middle of the empty cargo bay stripped down to just his Jedi pants and boots sweating profusely. A tan piece of cloth was tied around his head covering his eyes.

"I have to say I'm impressed on how much you've developed in a short amount of time," Said Lee as he walked around Naruto with a smirk. Spinning his dark green saber in his hand he glanced across to his master."Right Master his flames of youth have begun to burn brightly?"

"I couldn't agree more Lee," Master Guy said as he walked on the opposite side of Lee circling Naruto as well. "Let's actually start to try now, what do you say?"

"Oh great," Naruto sighed to him self as the two hilts in his hands came alive and shown brightly in the dimly lighted room.

At that moment the Hermit and his mini-me attacked. Naruto blocked both before spinning and tripping the younger one and just stopped barely to block the next barrage from the Hermit. Naruto came into a saber lock with him when he felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck. He forced pushed the hermit away and spun to parry the younger of the two as he lunged forward with his saber. Naruto smirked as he felt the opening kicked Lee in the chest sending him flying back as well.

"Not bad Naruto," Said a voice from the top of the cargo bay. Naruto took off his blindfold and looked up to see his master smirking down at him with an eye smile. "You seem to be progressing."

"Thank you master," Naruto said with sigh. "But they were holding back yet again."

"You could tell huh?" Lee said as he flipped to his feet and smirked over at Naruto. "But you are getting better even still. Your flames of youth are being kindled just right to burn brightly as ever."

"What..." Naruto deadpanned as he looked over at his Master. "Sir when are we going to begin the attack?"

"That's why I'm here," Kakashi said as he turned and started to walk out. "We have a meeting to get our battle orders. Get cleaned up and meet me in the bridge."

"Yes Master," Naruto said as tossed the blindfold to Master Guy. "You joining us today?"

"Of course I will be taking part in this battle," He replied with the same enthusiasm as his Mini-Me. "It's a chance to prove to the order that being a jedi of hard work is just as good as a Jedi of the force. Right Lee!"

"Of course Master!" Lee Yelled behind Naruto as he put his saber on his belt. Naruto smirked as he followed the two out of the cargo bay.

* * *

"Mastsssser I have returned from my endeavor," Orochimaru said as he bowed before the hologram before him. "We are ready for our original mission."

"Good...good," The hooded figure said back. "Your apprentice shall be put to good use on this mission."

"Yes Masster," Said Orochimaru. "But I still don't like going against the way of the Sith. Why should I take on an apprentice?"

"There will be a reason behind it in due time," The master said. "For now continue with your mission and bring me the Sith Lords power. I'm moving into phase 1 today. The order will commence and the fall of the Jedi will begin. "

"Yessss," Orochimaru said as he stood up with a snake like grin. "We shall capture Lord Kyubi's power Massster."

* * *

"So we send in a small strike team with the support of our clones," said the Clone General as he pointed to a holographic map in the middle of the war room.

"I will lead," Master Kakashi said as he stepped forward. "Small strike team with Master Guy..."

"Hermit," Guy corrected with a smile.

"Whatever," Kakashi said as Guy started to curse his hip attitude and what not. "Hermit Guy and his Padawans will be accompanying as well."

"I will be giving you one of my better strike teams to help with this mission," Said the General. "We need to take out six energy spikes located in the bottom of the drown factory. Split up into three groups each group will take out two spikes. I would like to keep the Jedi spread to assist the Clones if you don't mind."

"That is a sound idea," Kakashi said with an eye smile. "When does the back up Jedi arrive?"

"They are approaching and will be attacking the main army in about thirty minutes," The General said. "So we are sending you in now."

"Oh fun," Naruto said from his Masters side.

* * *

"Still don't know why we are attacking a this old droid factory," Shikamaru grumbled as he laid on the observatory deck in the ship. "Doesn't make since and seems to be a wasted effort by the Chancellor."

"It may seem that way now my young Padawan but..."Master Asuma said as he took a long drag on his cigarette and looked over at the dark haired Jedi sitting next to him. "You know this one really does throw me for a loop though. What do you think Master Kurenai?"

"We are asked to serve," She said looking up. She was truly a knock out of any sorts. Her long dark hair and intimidating red eyes made her a legend among the Jedi for her looks, but her mind tricks and force manipulation made her a legend with anyone that brought it up or hit on her. "And we shall serve the order to the best of our abilities."

"All business," Asuma chuckled. "I would think your contract was up with the order with the promotion of the last Hyuga you trained."

"Master promised me after my mother had died that she would take care of me once I graduated from the academy," Hinata said with a blush from the other side of Kurenai. "I didn't know that your contract was up before you were going to take me on Master. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Hinata," Kurenai said with a smile as she placed a hand on her Padawan's head. "I believe that us Jedi always fulfill our promises to the best of our abilities."

"Blah blah blah," Said a loud voice. "You guys got dragged into this also huh?"

"Anko! When did you guys arrive?" Kurenai asked as she looked back at her friend as she approached.

"About an hour ago," Said her blond haired apprentice who was sporting similar get up as her master. She now wore tight fighting robes that showed off the most skin allowed for a Padawan of her age. Her hair was pulled back into the same long pony tail and a dark head band around her forehead. "Shikamaru! Have you seen Choji yet? "

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said as he looked back at the girl. "He is training down in the cargo bay. He said something about needing some extra practice with his type of saber."

"Master may I be excused?" Ino asked to Anko who just shrugged.

"Just don't be late to the meeting in the bridge," Anko said as she turned back to the others as the blond flew out the door towards the cargo bay. Anko sniffed and whipped a fake tear. "She's gonna be a heart breaker, just like her Master."

"You mean overly aggressive on the '_Jedi Relief Rule'_," Said Asuma with a chuckle. Anko laughed and sat down between the two masters, much to both displeasure.

"OH you know that's not like me at all," Said Anko with smirk. "I"m just going to say this, something is wrong in the force, I don't know what, but I just have a bad feeling from this mission. Too many new Padawans in one area."

"Shikamaru," Asuma said looking down at him. "Take Hinata with you and check to see if Choji survived Ino. Being under the tutelage of Anko can't be any good."

"Troublesome blondes..." Shikamaru grumbled as he stood up. "Come on Hinata, leave them to come up with a back up plan once the shit hits the fan. Why would they want to ask me? I haven't become advance in Battle Meditation or anything."

"You serious," Anko asked looking at Asuma after the Padawans left. "He is already adapt in Battle Meditation?"

"More than just that," Asuma said rubbing his eyes. "I swear if he would only try harder he could easily become a Jedi Knight in no time."

"Master Asuma," Came a voice at the door. "We are ready to start on the preparations for attack."

"Ugh," Asuma said. "Never can catch a break with you clones huh?"

"Not on your life sir," Smirked the Clone as he walked out.

"Still have a bad feeling," Anko said as she stood with the other Jedi Masters and walked towards the door.

* * *

"Guy and Tenten will take out the spikes located in the far east side of the factory," Kakashi shouted as the small ship they were flying in dodged countless laser cannon fire and small explosions in the air. "Naruto! You and Lee will lead a small attack squad for the two that are in the far west side of the factory and I will take out the ones in the middle. Come and help after you take out yours because I suspect you guys to be having less hostilities."

"Right Master," Naruto said as he opened the side door to the ship and looked out at the barren waste land that was littered with left over scrap and broken ships from past battles. He Looked forward towards the giant factory that was just up ahead. The factory itself looked like it was carved into the side of a giant mountain with ruff rock walls and a single door in the middle towards the bottom. At the top of the walls stood a huge catwalk that lead two two more smaller doors at each end. Naruto put in memory that the one on the left was the west door that he would be needing to get into once the commotion started. Lining the wall was small turret cannons that were laying supressive fire towards the ship while the cat walk was filling up with countless amounts of B1-Battle Droids. The ship bobbed and weaved through the laser fire and finally made it to the wall.

"This is as close as a I can get!" Yelled the Clone pilot over the paging system.

"Let's move out!" Yelled one of the Clone Sargent as he jumped off the ship and landed on the wall followed by the rest.

Upon landing on the wall Naruto's head was ablaze in confusion of battle. He ducked under blaster fire and unleashed his sabers with a grin. Lee landed next to him and unleashed his saber deflected two blaster shots back into the droids. Naruto charged forward with Lee following behind him as the two cleaved a path towards the West. Naruto chanced a quick glance back to see Guy and Tenten making quick work of the that were in their way as Kakashi and some Clones started to scale down the wall towards the main compounded. Naruto turned back and cut a droid in half and deflected a blast that would of hit him square in his back with his other saber. He sighed and looked over at Lee and the six troopers that were fighting a larger group of droids.

"Well now's as good of time as ever," Naruto said as he put both of his hands forwards pointing towards the giant group of droids. He unleashed a huge force push and knocked the droids off the wall. Lee looked over at Naruto with a huge grin and gave him the thumbs up. Naruto turned towards the doors that they just cleared a path to. The doors themselves where giant stone doors that were circular in design. Then to Naruto's horror they started to slowly close on them.. "LEE LETS MOVE!"

"Right," Lee said as he took off faster than Naruto ever expected. Lee made it past the door in a flash and into the dark room behind it. All Naruto could see was Lee's saber flashing and the molten metal of the connected strikes. The door's where far close to closing as Naruto and the clones squeezed in and into the next room. Panting with his hands on his knees, Naruto looked up to see Lee smirking at the young blonde.

"Out of shape are we?" Lee asked with a smirk as he patted the blonde on the back. "Come we have stuff to blow up!"

"That's always fun," Naruto said as he stood straight and pressed on.

Naruto and Lee walked quickly through the giant factory which was strangely seemed more and more abandon as they approached their destination. They came to a huge dome like room that had stadium seating. Standing in the stadium seating were an vast amount of droids. Lee tensed as his hands shot towards his saber but was stopped by a Clone.

"Hold it," Said the Clone. "They are deactivated, and look the Spikes are right here in the middle. Lets place the charges and get to the others."

"I like that idea," Naruto said as he too put his sabers on his belt. "Common Lee."

Naruto and Lee walked towards the two spikes that were glowing a light blue color in the middle of the room. Naruto went to work placing his pack of explosives on one of the spikes as Lee walked to the other. Naruto heard a small click behind him and he slowly raised his head. Lee looked over at him with wide eyes as he too heard the click.

"Execute Order 66..." Said a muffled voice a bit far away.

Naruto heard it as if it was a whisper but he heard the sound of a rifle raising up and the click of the charge. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. As if his heart was being stabbed by a scolding hot Vibroblade. Massive death was happening all over the universe at this very moment, and they were Jedi dieing. Tears came to his eyes as the pain seemed to dissolve and a new horror rose to his ears as the sound of blaster fire erupted from behind them. Naruto and Lee flipped back with their sabers drawn and blocking the constant fire from the six Clones. Naruto landed in the middle of a group of three and spun with his sabers. Cutting into a human was far worse than a Droid for two main reasons, first reason was the smell of burning flesh and hair was something that isn't very pleasant to the nose. Second was the blood curdling scream that resounded from those who where on the receiving end. Naruto looked down at the limbs of various body parts that lay around him. He blocked another blaster shot just in time and jumped back. As he did he shot his Force Wirlwind towards the clone. The Clone was blasted off the ground and flown straight into the air and spinning rapidly and receiving various deep cuts and lacerations. Naruto turned to see a Lee stab a clone into the chest and kick the last one to the ground. Naruto charged over and placed a firm foot on the Clones chest and held his blue saber to the clones throat.

"What the HELL IS GOING ON!" Naruto demanded as he kicked the clones helmet off. "WHY ARE YOU ATTACKIN US? WE ARE NOT THE ENEMY!"

"You're wrong Jedi scum," The Clone said as he spat at Naruto's foot. "You are a traitor to the Republic. We will eradicate the rest of the Jedi!"

"What happened?" Lee asked with a small tear in his eye. "We were just fighting together? How could you just switch like this?"

"You will get no more from me," Said the Clone as he looked at his fallen brothers. "You murdering Jedi scu..."

"And that's enough of that," Naruto said as he finished the job. "Lee get the bombs, we might need them later."

"Right," Lee said as he walked over to the spikes and picked up the satchels. "Master Kakashi had the most Clones with him, he will be greatly out numbered."

"Shit," Naruto said as he took off in a full sprint. Lee followed closely behind him.

Reaching the end of the hallway where the giant door was they looked at one another before Lee pulled off one of the satchels and attached it to the door. After a few seconds of waiting the loudest explosion Naruto has ever heard went off rocking the mountain slightly. Lee and Naruto coughed as they ran out the now open door and looked around at the absolute chaos that was going on. There was huge ships burning just in front of the Factory with what looked like a hundred of Clones chasing a group of Jedi into the Factory. The Jedi where heading towards the now open door and towards the main compound where Kakashi went.

"Lee arm the last satchel for with a fifteen second timer," Naruto said as he took off his Jedi over coat. " As soon as the Jedi get past the gate drop it. I'm going to see if some of turrets work to lay some cover fire."

"Got it," Lee said as he dashed forward towards the middle of the cat walk.

"Lee once you drop it remember to run!" Naruto yelled as he jumped off the towards one of the many turrets that lined the side of the wall. He climbed into the cockpit of the turret and to his delight it was operational. "Ok let's get to work."

* * *

"ASUMA I TOLD YOU I HAD A BAD FEELING," Anko yelled as they deflected the blast and had their Padawans run for the door. "YOU OWE ME TEN CREDITS!"

"Anko now is not the time," Kurenai said force pushing back a group of Clones. "Asuma They've cleared the gate now we need to get there as well."

"I haven't had this much fun in so long," Yelled the old man next to Asuma as he threw his saber and cut down six Clones. "Your dad is making you look bad son."

"Daaaaad..."Asuma said looking over his shoulder at Kurenai. Before whispering."Not in front of her."

"Oh right right," The elder said as he motioned them to start to fall back. "Move back, but keep tight formation...Well I'll be."

"What?" Asuma asked looking over at his dad.

"Kakashi's Padawan seems to be just full of surprises," The elder said as turret fire littered the ground taking out troopers and giving them a chance to make a break for the door. "Now's are chance!"

"Good thing I told you to blow the door huh?" Anko said as they sprinted towards the door while deflecting the shots.

"Get over yourself Anko!" Kurenai said with a smirk. "Asuma was going to do it anyways..."

"AWWWWW," Anko pestered as they made their way into the factory. "You protecting your prey for once you get freed from the Council huh?"

"Will you two..." Sarutobi was interrupted when a loud explosion rocked them forward. Looking back the four Masters noticed that the main gate was caved in and there was a two young Jedi's sliding down the side of the rock wall using their sabers to slow their fall. They landed with a roll and ran towards them.

"Well well well," Said Sarutobi as Naruto and Lee ran to them. "Looks just like his father huh son?"

"Couldn't tell them apart at the moment, Asuma answered.

"Can we talk about this later?" Naruto asked as he ran past the Jedi. "Kakashi is in side alone with about twenty Clones."

" Kakashi?"Anko whispered snapping out of her stupor.

"Right," Sarutobi said and followed the two boys into the factory. "Not completely though Naruto, Our Padawans made it in before us. They should be there now with your Master."

"And they were a tremendous help," Said a voice as they ran into a large room much like the one that Naruto and Lee where jumped in. Inside stood a Kakashi with the younger Padawans. Naruto sighed as he saw Shikamaru and Choji alright. Then his eyes settled on Hinata who was walking over to her Master. Naruto couldn't help but sigh in relief. " Sarutobi, did you sense it?"

"Yes we need to retreat," Said the older Master. "Is this all?"

"No Master Guy isn't here!" Yelled Lee with a sadden face.

"Master Guy..." Sarutobi said looking at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow. "You knew something was going to happen didn't you?"

"Now isn't the time but it has to do with Dark Lord Kyubi and the rise of the Sith Yet again," Kakashi said as he looked over the shoulders. "And Master Guy has found us a mode of transportation. WE will be leaving now don't ya think."

"All aboard!" Yelled the Green Hermit as he landed the small transport ship in front of them. "It might be a bit tight but we can make it to Helska. We have a hidden Temple there that is our fall back."

"I don't feel like waiting for those Clones to climb the wall and get us do you?" Kakashi asked the group who shook their head and they climbed on board the ship.

"Thank you by the way," Sarutobi said turning to Naruto and Lee who sat down in the back with the other Padawans. "You guys saved us back there I guess we owe you one."

"Thank you Master," Naruto said as he bowed a bit as Lee gave him the thumbs up.

"This whole situation is troublesome," Shikamru said as he started to get into his meditation stance. "Master we have an opening, if we take off now and head west. The rest of the fleet is on the other side of the moon. It's our only window of getting away."

"Lets move Guy," Kakashi said as he sat down in the copilot seat.

With that Guy blasted off the ground towards space. Naruto leaned back and rested against the back wall when he felt the light touch of a hand on his. He looked over to see Hinata sitting next to him yet with a slight smirk.

"Hello again," She said just above a whisper. Naruto smirked as they where launched forward into light speed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Back!**

**Well hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter. I liked to take this time to thank everyone who reviewed and tried to help me get to that 40 mark in just five chapters. Oh well here is chapter 6 and i hope that you guys enjoy this as well.**

**had to keep this short and sweet.**

**ENjoy**

**Take-It-Easy  
**

* * *

"Master Kakashi who is this Dark Loard Kyubi you spoke of?" Naruto asked as they walked the deserted temple on the ice planet. Kakashi looked over at him with an eye smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Well to be honest it's not really a who but a what," Kakashi started as they came to a stop in front what looked like a giant statue of a past Jedi. The entire temple was cut out of the side of a giant mountain and lead deeper into the planet.. Naruto couldn't help but have bad flashbacks to his time spent in the cave on Dathomir. "To start this story you must first know who my Master was. My Master was a Jedi by the name of Minto. He was one of the strongest Jedi that ever existed to this day. He was dubbed the Yellow Flash for his unique force powers."

"What do you mean by unique?" Naruto asked as he looked at the statue of the giant Jedi.

"In the past Jedi became more acute with the powers of the old Elements," Kakashi said as he held out his hand. "My Master was one that wanted to learn everything about the Force and thus became adapt at using them as well."

"Huh?" Naruto said looking over and watched in aw as Kakashi's hand erupted in a crackling sound and looked as if electricity was coursing threw it.

"Master Minto had a brother that was infatuated as well in the old ways of the Force," Kakashi continued. "So much so that he himself became a Master of the similar art. But that wasn't enough for him. He continued to the learn the Dark Arts of the Force."

"Wouldn't the Jedi Order stop him?" Naruto asked as they began to walk the dark hallways towards the war room.

"They encouraged him to do it," Kakashi said. "They wanted him to learn about the enemy so they could use it against them. This was a time of great war and calls of even the most seasoned Masters were clouded by the idea of ending the war as soon as possible."

"Oh makes since I guess," Naruto said.

"Well Minto's brother disappeared after a mission," Kakashi continued. "That was when Minto knew something was off. We were sent to find him and bring him back. What we found was Minto's brother's Padawan dead inside a temple and Minto's brother no where to be found. Then things started to get real bad. The war took a sudden turn towards the worst. So the Jedi Order made us go behind enemy lines to see if he was working for the enemy. What we found was a Force of Evil that couldn't be stopped. Minto's Brother turned into a monster of a man that was beyond control. He was sweeping a planet to ruins, burning everything in it's path when we stepped in to stop him. We tried to take him out but were tossed aside like child play. Minto then grabbed his brother and used his unique Force power to transport himself to another location away from the town that stood in his way. I had to track down my master to a planet that housed one of the first Jedi Temples. It was abandon thank the force, for what we arrived to was total destruction. Then I saw it, the body of the Monster know as Darth Kyubi. He was burnt to a crisp and my Master's saber still on stabbed into his chest. I tracked down my Master who was beyond resuscitation and knelt when something unexplained happened."

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"My Master smiled and said, _'You will be a good God Father_'," Kakashi said as he looked down at the young Padawan. "Then I felt something horribly wrong with the force and Darth Kyubi started to glow red. Then next thing I remember is waking up and I was on the ship home. I returned to that spot several times of the years and still can never find the temple nor the bodies of the masters."

"Your kidding?" Naruto asked as he looked over at him. "So the Kyubi could still be out there?"

"Or he's just a power waiting to be absorbed," Kakashi said. "That's what the Sith believe and why they are trying to find the location of the Jedi Temple that just vanished into thin air."

"So what can we do about it?" Naruto asked as the walked into the war room that had all the masters and their Padawans waiting. In the middle was an image of Yoda who was talking to Sarutobi.

"Train and Grow you must," Yoda said. "Darth Orocimaru stopped he must. Darth Kyubi must not awaken. Great suffering will happen."

"We will stop him," Sarutobi said.

"Rebuild the Jedi we must," Yoda said. "Stop Prophesy of the Sith."

"Master Yoda we will need your help," Sarutobi said.

"Help if can," Yoda said as the signal got weaker. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you," Sarutobi said as the signal faded. "So we have our mission. WE will stop the snake from gaining the power of the Kyubi. I knew he shouldn't have been trusted. But no we have to learn to forgive and accept. Well, no more!"

"What?" Asuma said shocked.

"This is the New Jedi Order and we will not be held back completely by the same thinking that got our brothers and sisters killed," Sarutobi said as he turned towards the group. "We will live by a new set of rules that all Jedi's will follow from now on. Now First, Master Kurenai and Padawan Hentai. Your contracts have been revoked and you no longer are bound to serve under the Jedi. No one will be pressured to join the New Jedi Order."

"Thank you Master," Kurenai said with a smile slowly etching her lips."But I think I might just tag along a bit."

"She has to make sure her prey stays alive," Anko said loudly to Ino who giggled. Kurenai eye twitched and Asuma coughed as he stared at the floor.

"Thank you Kurenai," Sarutobi said as he turned his attention to Master Guy and his two Padawans. "You are more than welcome to join as well Master Guy. We could use the Green Beast back again."

"HAHA," Master Guy laughed loudly as he looked down at his Padawans. "Hear that guys I told you they would accept us as equals. Goes to prove that Jedi can benefit from hard work just as much as natural talent. Wait till we get Neji here."

"Neji?" Hinata asked looking over at them. "You mean Neji Hyuga?"

"The one and only," Lee said as he gave the nice guy pose. "He was out on a solo mission that Master Guy sent him on to prove he was ready to become part of our team. We've contacted him and he is finding transport to get here."

"You know this Neji?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes," Hinata said. "Cousin of mine that was cast out of the family after the death of his father."

"Well good more able Jedi the better," Sarutobi said as he glanced back at Guy. "So that's a Yes?"

"May the Flames of YOUTH NEVER BE EXTINGUSHISHED!" Guy yelled as he and Lee did the Nice Guy Pose.

"Master Kakashi see if you can get in contact with any Jedi and alert them to our new location," Sarutobi said as he turned towards him, ignoring Guy who was now crying tears of joy.

"Yes Master," Kakashi said as he turned to leave. "Oh and I believe we should have Master Guy start on the training and endurance of the Padawans as we get the affairs in order. It would be wise."

"Right as always," Sarutobi said as a massive groan escaped the mouths of the Padawans. "Guy take them to the arena."

"HEHEHEHE," Guy chuckled evilly behind the Padawans.

"This is going to be Troublesome," Shikamaru said from besides Naruto. Naruto jumped at the sudden sound and yelped.

"Shikamaru when did you get here?" Naruto asked loudly as the other Padawans giggled.

"I've been here the entire time," Shikamaru said as he looked at Naruto with a bored look before leaving to follow the other Padawans towards the Arena with Guy and Lee singing in the front some up beat tune.

* * *

"You know one thing I don't understand Akamaru," Said a shaggy boy as he jumped out of the seat of his star ship. It was a smugglers wet dream, the Corellian XS was the ship to be had by those in the outer rim looking for a quick grab. "Why for the past seven jobs we had we've only been lead to dead ends. If this lead is another bust we are dead."

"Grraaahgg," Akamaru said as he followed closely behind Kiba as they made their way to the crowded streets of Tatooine

Kiba looked over at the light colored wookiee that became his partner in crime after that terrible day. It started with a simple escort on the planet of Kashyyk. The Wookiees were doing battle with one of the many droid armies. Upon landing Kiba and Iruka were set to gather three noble families that were waiting for escort in some of the more hostel areas. Upon arrival, their clone troopers that were escorting them turned on them. Iruka dove in front of his Padawan and took the blaster shots. After Kiba brushed his old masters body off of him he released such an animalistic roar that he attracted the attention of close by Wookiees. One in particular was Akamaru who arrived to help take care of the remaining Troopers that Kiba hadn't torn limb from limb. After that day Kiba knew that being a Jedi in public was a bad idea. So he strapped on his blaster and hid his saber in his boot. Took the first job he could and that led to his new hobby, smuggling.

"After taking that giant loan from the Hutts we need this job," Kiba continued as they made their way to the Cantina. "Or we will be meeting with one of the Hutts friendly Bounty hunters again."

"Graggg," Akumaru growled as they sat in the seat at the back where they were told to wait. After several minutes of waiting they were approached by three hooded figures. Kiba raised his eyebrow as he unclipped the holster on his blaster and waited for them to make the next move.

"Kiba," Said the shortest figure as in a girls voice. She lowered her hood and reviled a mess of pink hair. "It's good to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Sakura?" Kiba asked dumbfounded. "Well it's good to see a familiar face made the scourge ."

"What do you mean?" Said the tallest figure. She too lowered her hood along with the last figure. She was the blonde beauty that was known as Lady Tsunade. Her green Jedi robes were tied with a black sash and she was sporting a very low cut shirt that left little for the imagination. "What scourge?"

"You haven't heard?" He asked looking at them in disbelief. "How could you not know?"

"We've been out of contact for sometime," The last figure explained. He had White Eyes and looked to be related to Kiba's friend Hinata. He had long black hair and simple tan Jedi robes. "Beyond the Outer Rim."

"Well," Kiba said with a sigh. "The _clones_ and the _Republic _turned on all the Jedi dubbing us their enemies. The total losses haven't been accounted for but I barely escaped with the help of my friend here Akumaru. For a while it was touch and go but now i'm a smuggler and have made a decent living so far. But I was told to meet someone here for a next job. What about you guys?"

"We were contacted via codded message to meet our transport here," Said Sakura. "I guess you're our ride."

"Great," Kiba said with a wolf like grin. "We expect half payment now and Half upon reaching the destination."

"You can't be serious Kiba!" yelled Sakura as she slammed her fist into the table causing a massive serge of force escape from her hands and blow a hole in the table the size of a softball.

"Sakura calm down," Said Tsunade calmly. "This is most grave news, we have no time to argue over prices at the moment. We need to get going. Kiba you will take Sakura, Neji, and I no matter what the cost."

"Yes Master," Sakura said as she huffed and turned away. Kiba was bumped by Akumaru causing him to divert his attention to the rest of the Cantina. IT was slowly starting to fill with Clone troopers blocking off all the exits.

"We need to get out of here," Said the White Eyed boy who tied his long black hair back and slowly stood up next to the table.. "Sir Kiba would you mind leading us to your transport ship?"

"I would if we didn't have so much company," Kiba grinned as he pulled out his blaster in one hand and his other hand grasped his saber. "This should be fun warm up for you guys huh?"

"That's just what we want," Sakura said as the last of the Cantina customers ran out. "What do you think Master?"

"Just don't over do it guys," She said calmly. "I need to get some information from one of them at least."

And with that the four Jedi raced forward shocking the troopers who were late on the trigger. Kiba's dark green saber slashed through a trooper as he pulled his pistol on two more that moved to flank him. Kiba looked over to see Akumaru throw a trooper into three others and open fire with his Crossbow. Kiba jumped again and deflected two blaster shots back into the Troopers that shot them and turned to run towards Akumaru to provide back up. He glanced over at Neji who was making quick work of the Troopers with a series of quick force pushes and saber attacks.. He was a blur of dark purple as he moved like a whirlwind with his saber staff. Sakura punched a Trooper through a wall and turned back in time to deflect two blaster shots back into the troopers dropping them as well. Her saber was bright pink with but she seemed to be more force powers than saber. Kiba glanced at the green and blue flash that was Master Tsunade as she took out the remaining Toopers in the mater of moments.

"Well," Kiba panted as he pulled his saber out of the chest of a trooper and kicked him to the side. "That was fun I guess?"

"Graggh," Akumaru said as he tossed a trooper into the center of the Cantina.

"One alive as Promised right Aku," Said Kiba as he kicked the Trooper over. As he did the trooper pulled a blaster in his right hand. That hand disappeared faster than the Trooper could pull the trigger.

"Now," said Master Tsunade as she leaned down with her blue saber touching the ground next to the troopers left ear. "I hope that are willing to communicate with us."

"Wow," Kiba whispered to Sakura as he watched the Integration take place. Lady Tsunade wasn't giving any remorse to the dear Trooper who was yelling out coordinates and any other vital information that she asked for. "Remind me never get on her bad side."

"You can start by getting us to Helska," Sakura said with a smirk.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he walked the long hallway back to his room. Master Guy pushed the students beyond any of their expectations. As a result from said training it now hurt to even breath for Naruto who was limping back slowly to his room for some much needed rest. Naruto had to go up against both Lee and Choji. Both of who were not holding back while they mopped the floor with the young blond the entire day. Choji surprised Naruto with his Battle Ax sabers that looked beyond lethal and a good match to Naruto's saber style.

Naruto turned the last corner when he felt a slight tug in the force, then with out warning he was lifted off his feet and flung down the hall way at amazing speed. Naruto screamed the whole way down till he came to a stop in a dark dome like room. The only light was on Naruto as he slowly rotated in the middle of the room. Naruto was still suspended in the air with his arms held out and his legs snapped shut.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto yelled as he struggled against the force bindings. "LET ME GO!"

"That's not very polite Naruto," Said a amused voice behind Naruto. Naruto turned towards the voice to see the culprit slowly come into the light. "You need to be nicer to me, you know that right?"

"Hinata?" Naruto exclaimed as the young Huyuga laughed at the puzzled blond.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone,**

**I'm back! I would like to first as always thank all those who reviewed. And special thanks to Uzimaki Ricky who kicked my ass in gear to get the next chapter ready. But regardless I've been a tad busy lately and this did get pushed back further than expected. All in all it's done and here is the chapter. I hope you guys like it and please review. wish to hopefully break the great fifty mark...hopefully i guess. **

**Thanks again,**

**Take-It-Easy  
**

* * *

"Um Hinata," Naruto asked as he looked down at the giggling girl in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"Just practicing something that Master Anko taught me," She said with a sly smile as Naruto's feet touched the ground. "I'm sorry, you just happened to be only one in the area that I could try it on."

"Lucky me," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. Naruto looked down at the beautiful girl before him and got lost in her lavender eyes.

"So," Hinata said after the long awkward silence. Naruto snapped out of his stupor and laughed nervously.

"Right I need to hit the showers I had a long day of training," Naruto said finding any excuse to get out of the uncomfortable situation. Naruto turned to leave with a wave good bye.

"Is it common where you come from to not escort a young women home?" Hinata asked stopping Naruto in his tracks. Nartuo turned and grinned looking at the young Hyuga who crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where are my manners?" Naruto said as he extended his arm which Hinata took with a giggle.

* * *

"Today we will be sending two teams on a retrieval mission," Said Saratobi as he touched a button that activated a hologram of what looked like a temple. "The mission is simple, infiltrate and retrieve one of the three scrolls that are essential to stopping that Snake."

"What are on the scrolls?" Asked Anko as she fiddled with her nails.

"Each scroll has a code that alone is useless," Saratobi started . "But together they unlock the location of a gateway that's said to lead where the Darth Kyubi has been sealed."

"So we get these Scrolls and destroy them," Kakashi said as he looked around the room.

"Team Alpha," Sarutobi said as he looked around the room. "Lead by Kakashi and Guy. Will lead Naruto, Lee, and TenTen. Team Bravo will be lead by Asuma and Anko. Will lead Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. Kurenai and Hinata will be back up at the ship."

"Not very fair," Master Kurenai said as she crossed her arms and glared.

"Don't worry Kurenai," Anko said with a grin. "I will take good care of Asuma for you."

"Why you..." Kurenai snarled.

"A lot of people going to a deserted temple Master," Shikamaru said gaining everyone attention. "I assume that you expect heavy resistance?"

"Your right," Said Sarutobi. "This will not be easy but it is a must if we stand a chance of stalling them. Now get your gear we you leave in an hour."

* * *

Naruto jumped from the pod and looked up that the run down temple that held the scrolls. The temple looked to be completely covered with moss and other plant life. The old steps that lead up to the temple looked like a small rapid as a steady stream of water ran down from the temple itself. Nartuo looked around and noticed no signs of life besides the strange yellow birds that lived in the trees. Naruto followed the others as they made there way towards the entrance.

"Team Bravo," Kakashi said as he looked over at Anko. "You guys stay here and make sure no one follows us in. If you hear blood curdling screaming do come and help out."

"Sure thing," Anko said as she looked around nervously. "Something is off if I do say so. Please be careful."

"Anko I'm scared you must be coming down with a fever," Asuma said as he put a hand to her forehead. "I would almost say that you have a heart."

"Can it lover boy," Anko said as she looked out into the forest that surrounded them. The trees were so tall that they blocked out the sky and the forest floor was covered with high shrubs and other plant life. "This just doesn't feel right, again."

Kakashi looked around also seeing that they were indeed in a very easy ambush spot. This would prove tricky if they were attacked on both sides so it relied on timing. Kakashi looked at Guy who came to the same conclusion as Kakashi, and nodded.

"Guy and Lee will move a head as a scouting party," Kakashi said as the two nodded eagerly doing the Nice Guy thumbs up. "The rest of us will search the main hall quickly. Guy if you find the scroll take it and get back here as soon as possible. If you run into trouble retreat back to the main hall."

"Ready my Youthful Padawan?" Guy asked looking down at his clone. They took off with inhuman speed into the Jedi Temple. Kakakshi and the others followed.

"Wow," Tenten said as she looked around the giant room.

It was filled with golden statues and the roof was painted of an epic battle between Jedi and Sith. In the middle of the room was what looked like a natural spring that burst through the ground gushing water all over the floor. The room's natural glow was from what looked like golden crystals that lined the columns around the room. Naruto felt a what could only be described a touch on the back of his neck causing him to spin on his heel and look behind him. Seeing nothing impaticular he turned back and continued to explore the room. Kakashi seemed to feel the same feeling for his saber somehow found its way into his hand but wasn't active. Naruto following his Masters move pulled out one of his sabers as well. There was a loud explosion and the three spun around to look at the entrance. It looked like it was caved in by an explosion on the outside.

"Team Bravo Report!" Kakashi yelled into his transponder. Static and white noise was his only answer. "Naruto get ready. Tenten you fall back and provide support from a distance."

"From who?" Tenten asked as there was an explosion in the middle of the spring and two figures raced out of it heading towards Kakashi.

"I believe these..." Said the first figure that had a mask covering his left eye.

"Should be fun to kill." Finished the second figure who had the same mask but it was covering his right eye. They both had the same grey cloaks and what looked like Vibroblades that were attached by a long chain to one another.

They wrapped the chain around Kakashi's neck who let out a slight gasp. Naruto reacted quickly and sprinted forward with his saber active. He cut threw the chain before the two figures could finish their attack. Kakashi grasped his neck as he undid the rest of the chain and coughed blood on the floor. He looked up at the figure with the left eye covered and smiled a bloody smile. Naruto turned his attention on the other figure who looked a bit dumbstruck at the young blond that interrupted his attack. He pulled out another blade that looked to be a shorter Vibroblade. With an unspoken agreement both Kakahsi and Naruto charged forward towards the two figures.

* * *

Kakashi flipped his opponent and lashed out with his saber which was easily blocked by the Vibroblade. Kakashi landed but wasn't done with the attack and launched a back kick which connected with the man's chest causing him to flay back. Then without warning the man was shot the other direction and into one of the columns by a strong force push via Tenten who was smirking. Kakashi raced towards the dazed man and slashed out with his saber. The man rolled and came up to strike Kakashi in the chest but the Jedi Master twisted in mid-swing and his saber came from no where to cut cleanly through the others arm. The sound that followed stalled everyone for a second as the man before Kakashi dropped to his knees and screamed holding his now nub of a arm. Kakashi picked up the man and slammed him into the column. Kakashi placed his saber close enough to the man's face that it singed the man's visible nose that was poking threw the mask.

"You're one of the Demon Brothers," Kakashi stated looking at the man's getup. "You're said to have been working with one of the Blood Seven blademasters. Is this true?"

"Why would I tell you?" The Demon Brother asked as he struggled to breath. "You'll just kill me anyway."

"Your right," Kakashi said as he stabbed his saber into the man's arm causing him to cry out in pain. "But depending on how our conversation goes, I might be generous and be quick about it."

* * *

Naruto jumped back as the man lunged forwards and tried to cut the young Blond. Naruto smirked as he watched the man in front of him lung forward right into the trap that Naruto wanted. But what Naruto didn't expect was him to throw his second blade at him causing Naruto to forgo his attack and try to evade the blade. The blade slid into his arm with unimaginable ease, causing Naruto to flip back and drop to one knee. He looked left at his limp arm and proceed to yank the blade free. He looked up to see Tenten hand come to his aid by jumping in front of him with her saber flared and ready. She glanced back at Naruto as he stood up.

"I will finish this Tenten," Naruto said as blood started to flow freely down his arm. He could feel something wrong with his vision and he looked over at the now laughing masked man.

"You should be dead in the matter of minutes," He said with another evil laugh. "I've put enough poisions on my weapons to kill with just a scratch."

"Wha.." Naruto grunted as he slipped forwards and fell to one knee again. A weird feeling in his stomach arose. It was the same feeling that he felt when he was about to be gunned down by clones. Certain death. He knew that there was nothing he could do about it. "You said minutes..."

"Yeah two, tops," Crowed the man as if it was the funnest joke he's heard. Tenten knelt beside Naruto and started to use the some medical treatments on his arm hoping for the best. "You should have seen you face..."

"Naruto..." Tenten said with tears in her eyes. "There's nothing I can do. The poisons are just too much. I'm sorry."

"Two minutes is all I need," Naruto said, more to himself than to the others. Naruto became incoherently giddy and he stood up and released his saber. Gold, he looked down at it and smirked. It was truly a good way any Padawan would want to go out. Naruto charged past a crying Tenten and landed a quick slash across the man's chest who let out a roar of anger. The man flipped back and looked down at the burn mark that seared across his chest.

"You shouldn't be able to even move!" Exclaimed the shocked masked man. "How are you doing this?"

"You're wasting my last minutes with your talk," Naruto said with a new tone of voice. With a flash Naruto closed the distance between them and traded blows with the masked man. Naruto flipped back after the Masked Man try and cleave him in half. Naruto landed and sprinted towards the man who had a look of shock at the approaching Padawan. Something was playing behind the man's one visible eye as Naruto closed the distance.

"Minto?" The man questioned as he stared down the boy but his thought was cut short as the vertical slash cut the man cleanly in half. Naruto turned away as the man slowly fell apart and hit the floor with a sickening thud.

Naruto slowly made his way back to Tenten who still had tears in her eyes as Naruto fell forward. Tenten caught him and slowly laid him on the floor and fanatically started to try and extract the poison. When she looked at the open wound on his arm she couldn't help but gasp.

"MASTER KAKASHI!" She yelled as the other Jedi tossed aside the other Demon Brother and looked over at Naruto. Kakashi sprinted over and came to a sliding stop in front of the young boy.

"What is happening?" Kakashi asked as he looked down at Naruto.

"He was stabbed by one of the blades," Tenten said while she continued to look down at the wound. "His body is going into convulsions."

* * *

"Shikamaru," Asuma said as he dodged another shot by the group of clones that approached the temple. "Chance a look to see if Anko and Choji have made headway with getting the entrance cleared."

"They're making decent headway," Shikamaru said as he cut down a trooper and turned to another and launched his signature force move. The Clone trooper was frozen in place as Ino swept in and stabbed him square in the chest.

"Ino don't venture too far out!" Asuma said as he threw his saber into another clone.

"Yeah yeah," Ino said as she cut down two more Clones with her light purple saber. She had the same look Anko had when in the heat of battle. One that could be very bad if she didn't keep a cool head.

"Asuma we've ran into a problem," Said Anko's voice as she landed next to Asuma. "It seems that they are attacking from all sides. We need you guys to fall back to the main entrance and help cover Choji."

"Right fall back," Asuma said as he and the others jumped back. "Anko can you get them off our backs please."

Anko and Ino smirked as they threw out thermal detonators in mid jump. They watched with a thrilled look as Clones and Clone parts were sent flying into the air as the bombs fried everything in the area. Anko and Ino landed on the front steps of the entrance and smirked at each other before turning to the others.

"Excessive," Shikamaru said with a smirk. "But worked. They are regrouping, so we have sometime."

"Choji no more holding back," Said Ino as she walked over to him as he hefted two boulders out of the way. She smirked at the big lug and couldn't help herself as she gave him a quick peck on the check. "Bust this bitch open."

"I don't want to bright the whole temple down," Choji painted as he whipped sweat from his face and blushed from the small kiss.

"What are you talking about?" Asuma asked looking down at Choji.

"Choji be a dear and just make an opening and lets get our friends out of that temple," Anko said as she pinched his cheek. "And don't let me catch you ogling my Padawan."

"But...Sh..fine," Choji said his face beat red. Choji reached back and grabbed his two saber axes and activated them.

Choji crouched back like a sprinter then took off in the air. He was rotating so fast that he just looked like a blur of blue and when he hit the boulders that were blocking their way the entire temple trembled from the amount of power behind the attack. Asuma stood dumbstruck, then was blasted back as a shock wave emitted from Choji causing them all to fall to fall back. When the dust cleared Choji stood panting and covered in dust. The result of the attack was clear as there was a giant hole in the middle.

"Good job Choji," Shikamaru said as he clasped a hand on his shoulder. "You finally mastered that attack huh?"

"Yeah," Choji said as he sat down. "I'm a bit hungry now."

"We will get you a whole feast once we get back," Asuma said as he walked inside the hole followed by the others. He located Kakashi and walked in his direction.

"Kakashi did you locate the scroll?" Asuma said as he approached the other Master.

"Master Guy is on his way back," Kakashi said as he looked up at Asuma. "The scroll was already gone according to one of the Demon Brothers."

"Right you were my Youthful Rival!" Exclaimed Master Guy as he appeared next to the other masters.  
"What happened to Naruto!"

"He was stabbed by one of the Demon Brothers," Kakashi said as he looked over at Asuma. "We need to leave now!"

"Master Kakashi..." Tenten's voice came. "Something's happening!"

Naruto's body began to slowly float off the floor. As soon as his body came to the middle of the room a dark blue light erupted from his chest causing and explosion of Force that knocked everyone to their backs. The blinding light that followed caused them to shield their eyes and grunt. Slowly the light started to subside and flow directly into Naruto as he slowly started to descend towards the ground. Kakashi looked up at Naruto and gaped behind his mask. He noticed strange blue markings covering his skin like tattoos and his eyes were completely glowing deep blue. His arm that had the wound seemed to be glowing dark blue and slowly one could see the skin slowly repairing itself. As soon as his arm was fixed he slowly started to loose his glowing tattoos and his eyes returned to normal. Naruto looked around at all the wide eyes. Then his stomach seemed to lurch and he turned and vomited on the ground.

"What happened to me?" Naruto asked as he looked around. "The poison...I should be dead right now."

"But your not and that's good," Said Kakashi still a bit dumbfounded on what just happened. "We need to leave. Radio for a pick up."

"But what about what just happened?" Naruto asked looking at his Master with a questioning look.

"We need to ask the others but I think you just unlocked something that I've only seen once," Kakashi said looking at Guy who nodded in agreement.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said as he cut down a Clone that made its way into the room. "Could we hurry I don't much find this place an appealing place to die?"


	8. Chapter 8

"_Where am I?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes. Bright light filled the entire room causing Naruto to moan in pain. He leaned forward and opened his eyes again and looked around. All around him was a white fog and large glowing orbs. He stood up and started to walk forward._

"_HELLO?" Naruto yelled into the nothingness. "IS ANYON…."_

"_Shut up boy," yelled a voice as an orb approached him. It was dark blue and about a foot in diameter. Naruto looked at the orb with a raised eyebrow. Raising a hand, Naruto reaches forward to touch the orb. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"_

"_What?" Naruto asked as he dropped his hand. The orb bounced around in the air looking rather angry. Well as angry as a floating blue ball can look. "What are you and where am i?" _

"_You want me to start answering your questions? After I almost was touched by you," Yelled the ball in a very up tight voice. "Why you filthy monkeys always do that I will never know. Anyways, right now you are here to listen."_

"_Listen to what?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. _

"_You are really trying me aren't you?" Asked the glowing blue ball as it seemed to vibrate in place. "Listen you have hit a mark that only five of you monkeys have hit in your entire human existences. You have ascended to the level to be one with the force. You will be experiencing some sudden changes in your force powers as well as your natural strengths. Are you following me?"_

"_Wait I'm not dead!" Naruto yelled as he arm pumped. The Floating ball face faulted, as much as a floating ball of light could but regained its composure._

"Sadly no you are not dead," said the ball in its uptight voice. "Now listen you must know that now you are ascended you will be hunted by Kyubi."

"_Wait isn't he dead?" Asked Naruto._

"_No," Said the ball as it became deathly serious. "In order for him to be defeated, the monkey before you had to actually absorb him into his body. The side-affects was him becoming tainted from absorbing such an evil power. The monkey before you was strong but he fell victim to the influence of the dark side."_

"_So Master Kakashi's old master is still alive," Naruto said looking at the ball. "But he's evil and why would he waste his time hunting me."_

"_He will be looking for a real fight," Said the ball as floated around him in a circle. "He will know that you will be stronger due to this and he will hunt you. Now, the Sith are looking for him as well though. The Emperor believes that he can absorb the Kyubi's power and become an unstoppable force."_

"_So by him killing off the jedi it will make it easier for him to track down Kyubi,"Naruto said._

"_The monkey does have a brain," Said the orb as it flew around him. "Now you need to brace yourself. You are about to be sent back to your world. We will speak again, monkey, till then train and stay alive."_

"_Wait.."Naruto went to say but felt a weird felling from behind his navel and was jerked back._

* * *

"Ugh," Naruto groaned as he leaned forward. He looked around to get his bearings and noticed he was back at the base. He went to move when he noticed another figure in his room. He looked over to see Hinata sleeping in a small chair next to his bed. Naruto smirked and got out of his bed with a bit of a groan disturbing Hinata.

"Naruto!" She yelled as she tackled him back onto his bed. Naruto winced and looked down in the giggling bundle that wrapped her arms around him. "You're awake!"

"Yeah," Naruto choked out with a bit of tears in his eyes. "Just still in a bit of pain."

"I'm sorry," Hinata said as she leaned up from his chest with a smirk. "You're not just being a big baby are you?"

"What happened?" Naruto said with a smirk. "How did I get here? I thought that I was de…"

"NO!" Hinata yelled and she buried her head back in to his bare chest causing Naruto to blush. "You were but something happened. They said something about you ascending."

"Yeah," Naruto said with a smirk. "I don't know what that means but I know I'm in trouble now. I have to find Master Kakashi. Do you know where he is?"

"He's in the dojo training with Master Guy," Hinata said with a grin. "Why do we have to leave right now?"

* * *

Naruto walked into the dojo to see Master Kakashi breathing really heavy with Master Guy spinning his dark green saber in his hand. He charged forward with such speed that it was unnatural. Kakashi dodged out of the way and slashed back but Guy's saber skills where next to none, and blocked it rather easily. Guy laughed and turned off his saber as did Kakashi who sat down on the floor.

"Look tired Master," Naruto commented as he walked over to him. Kakashi gave him a tired eye smile.

"You're awake!" Kakashi said as he got up from the floor and caught the towel that Master Guy threw him. "How do you feel?"

"Well I have some disturbing news," Naruto said as he proceeded to explain his meeting with the irritable orb of light.

"So," Kakashi said as had a far away look in his eye. "Master."

"Yes," Naruto said. "He will be coming after me. Master I need to train, for I don't think I will be any match for him."

"Where you are at now," Kakashi said. "You would not fair well."

"Thanks Master," Naruto said as he looked crossly at him. "What do I have to do?"

"We will train," Master Guy said with a sadistic smile. "LEE WE NEED TO TEST HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"Hehe," Naruto said as he watched the mini clone appear in the dojo with his saber activated. "Um Master?"

"Have fun," Kakashi said as he walked over to the benches and sat down.

Naruto turned towards Lee and Master Guy who both had similar grins. Naruto pulled out his sabers and activated both. He assumed his custom stance in the middle of the room and waited. He noticed the other Jedi Masters and Padawans filling in the room and sitting down to watch the show.

"Ready?" Lee asked as he walked around him not even looking at Naruto at the moment. Naruto gave a slight nod and together Lee and Guy attacked with amazing speed. Naruto smirked as he caught both of their saber strikes and parried them away with a swift spin. He then knocked Guy's next strike away as he turned with his left hand and parried Lee's thrust. He smirked as he noticed something new about himself. He felt like they were moving slower than they should have been. Naruto spun the sabers around in his hands so they were both facing unorthodox style. He went on the offensive against lee as he parried and caught his rebound with the other. He spun and stopped his saber strike from hitting Lee's chest. Lee smirked and deactivated his saber. Naruto turned towards Guy who had a slight glint in his eye.

"I see that you are starting to see why ascending is sought after by all Jedi and Sith," Guy said with a smirk. "You fought well, but now you will see what a true Blade Master can do."

"Oh.."Naruto didn't even get to finish his sentence as he knocked off his feet by a fist to the stomach. Naruto felt another hit in the back of his neck and he rocketed back towards the floor. Growling from the pain Naruto dragged himself to his knees and looked up to see Guy who looked like he didn't even move yet.

"You will be working with me on your speed and strength," Guy said with a smirk. "All padawans will be working with me on that. Kakashi and Asuma will be showing you offensive Force powers. The other Masters will fill in when needed."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Naruto asked as he stood up and received a towel from Hinata who smirked at him.

"Way to get your ass kicked," Hinata whispered causing the Blonde to mock a hurt look.

"So we shall begin tomorrow after we return from our mission," Kakashi said. "We are to meet a ship half way in our fighters. Naruto and I will be the scouting team followed by Shikamaru and Asuma. It is a simple escort mission."

"Yeah what could go wrong right?" Shikamaru asked with a slight grin.


End file.
